Daddy? (KookV)
by rahma12desti
Summary: (Sequel Update) hanya sebuah kisah seorang Kim Namjoon yang menyamar untuk melindungi putranya, Kim Taehyung. Its KookV,NamJin,YoonMin,BangDae,Slight KenJin and HopeV. BTS,BAP,VIXX,EXO( Sudah Di Edit)
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy? (Chapter 1)**

§ Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Ken ( VIXX) as Lee Jaehwan

§ Rate : T- M

§ Genre : Drama,Action(gagal :v),Romance, M-Preg

§ Length : Chaptered

§ Pairing: KookV, YoonMin, NamJin, slight KenJin

~Chapter 1~

2 orang pria dewasa berpakaian rapi terlihat berjalan di lorong Seongguk High School sambil bercakap2. Pria pertama yang tampak lebih tua dengan perut buncitnya adalah sang wakil kepala sekolah sedangkan di sebelahnya bernametag Kim Namjoon,pria yang tampan serta mempunyai tubuh atletis namun belum diketahui jabatannya dalam SHS.

Tak lama mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang kelas bertuliskan 3-B. Di dalam ruang kelas terlihat tenang karena sedang belajar. Suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar yang sontak membuat penglihatan seisi kelas mengarah ke pintu. Wakil Kepsek masuk dan berbisik ke guru wanita berkacamata yang berdiri di depan kelas sedangkan pria misterius tadi tetap di luar.

" Karena Wali Kelas kalian yang lama dipindahtugaskan,maka hari ini kalian akan mendapat Wali Kelas baru. Bekerjasamalah dengan guru kalian ini dan jangan sampai ada masalah lagi. Seongsaenim silahkan masuk", setelah memberi arahan,wakil kepsek meminta pria tadi yang ternyata Wali Kelas 3-B yang baru untuk masuk.

Namjoon-saem memasuki kelas dan sontak membuat seluruh siswa kagum dan kaget tak terkecuali seorang siswa yang duduk di meja depan dekat jendela bername tag Kim Taehyung yang terlihat sangat kaget melihat sosok guru baru mereka.

'Ayah?',batinnya.

###

 **Flashback**

"kita mendapat tugas baru yaitu melindungi Kim Taehyung, siswa Seongguk HS yang merupakan putra dari Det. Kim. Salah satu mata-mata kita melihat profil nya sebagai target baru mereka,pemicu nya masih belum diketahui. Det. Kim akan menyamar di Seongguk hs untuk mengawasi Taehyung di Sekolah. Untuk yang lain akan menyelidiki alasan kenapa mereka menargetkan Taehyung dan lindungi Taehyung di luar sekolah. Jangan sampai dia terluka. Sekian ", setelah ketua detektif tersebut memberi perintah,semua detektif yang ada di ruang rapat langsung bersiap untuk menjalankan misi.

Tapi ada seorang detektif yang terlihat cemas.

Detektif ini adalah Kim Namjoon yang akan menyamar di SHS. Dia masih sibuk memandangi profil putranya yang tertera di layar proyektor. Melihat sang rekan murung , Yoongi pun mendekati Namjoon dan menepuk pundaknya pelan sambil mengulurkan kopi kaleng pd Namjoon.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu Namjoon-ah, jangan khawatir.. Kita semua akan melindungi putramu",ujar Yoongi sambil menyesap minumannya.

"sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang dan menjemput Taehyung. Coba selidiki kenapa dia bisa menjadi target mereka". Namjoon hanya diam menatap Yoongi lalu mengangguk.

"gumawo Yoongi-ah.",ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam menatap punggung Namjoon yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu keluar kantor.

Flashback end

####

'Ayah?',batinnya.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya,nama saya Kim Namjoon,kalian bisa memanggil saya Namjoon-saem. Saya akan menjadi Wali Kelas sekaligus guru Bahasa Inggris kalian. Ada pertanyaan?",ujar Namjoon atau yang kali ini dikenal sebagai Namjoon setelah guru wanita dan wakepsek keluar dari kelas.

Kalian bingung dengan hubungan siswa bernama Taehyung tadi dengan detektif Namjoon / Namjoon-saem ini? Kim Taehyung adalah putra dari detektif Kim Namjoon. Namjoon mempunyai Taehyung di usianya yang ke 18 tahun saat ia lulus SMU akibat hubungannya dengan salah satu temannya. Kini orang itu entah hilang kemana setelah menyerahkan Taehyung yang masih bayi pada nya. Ia benar2 membenci orang itu, sampai sekarang Taehyung tidak pernah tahu siapa ibunya. Dan Namjoon pun tak berniat untuk memberitahunya. Ia tidak ingin putranya sedih.

"...ada pertanyaan?",dan beberapa siswi mengacungkan tangannya.

"Saem,berapa usiamu?"

"apa saem sudah punya pacar?"

"berapa tanggal lahir saem?"

"berapa nomor telfon saem?"

"dimana alamat saem?",dan masih banyak lagi.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mulai brbicara,

"Baiklah,usiaku 34 tahun,nomor telfon dan alamatku..hmm..",ia menuliskan beberapa angka dan alamat di papan tulis

"..dan..aku sudah mempunyai seorang putra seusia kali-"

"MWO?"

"-an",ucapannya terpotong karena seisi kelas meneriakkan satu kata tersebut kecuali Taehyung yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"ehm..",Namjoon berdehem kecil untuk mengurangi keributan siswanya

"Jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi,boleh aku bertanya siapa ketua kela-",ucapannya kembali terpotong saat seorang siswa namja berpenampilan acak-acakan namun tampan,earphone menempel di kedua telinganya yang dengan santainya memasuki kelas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sang guru baru.

Ia duduk di bangku kosong di belakang lalu menyandarakan punggungnya ke bangku tanpa menyadari tatapan seseorang yang di tujukan padanya.

" Ketua kelas kami Taehyung,saem",kata seorang siswi menyadarkan Namjoon dari dunianya. Setelah mengabsen siswanya, ia langsung memulai pelajaran.

Sesekali Taehyung menoleh ke arah namja tampan tadi yang bernama Jeon Jungkook hingga Namjoon tak sengaja memergokinya.

Kringggg

Tak lama bel pun berbunyi, siswa yang lain mulai berhamburan keluar meninggalkan Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Taehyung menghampiri Namjoon yang masih sibuk di depan kelas.

"apa yang Ayah lakukan disini?", tanya Taehyung .

" Kita bicarakan nanti,Tae.. ada dia disini..",balas Namjoon sambil menunjuk ke Jungkook dengan dagunya namun tak digubris oleh Taehyung. Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,menunggu jawaban ayahnya.

"Ayah ingin melindungimu. Sekelompok teroris menjadikanmu sebagai targetnya dan Ayah tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Tae.. Sekarang beritahu Ayah, apa kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari Ayah?", Taehyung menghela nafas pelan.

"apa ada yang tahu siapa Ayah sebenarnya?", tanya Taehyung mengalihkan topik.

"TaeTae-ah .. Jaebal..",

"Mianhae.." hanya itu yang Taehyung katakan sebelum pergi keluar kelas. Namjoon mengusak helai rambutnya frustasi lalu melirik ke Jungkook.

"aku tahu kau mendengarnya", Jungkook kaget. Ia mendengar semuanya. Tadinya memang mendengar musik namun karena rasa penasarannya , ia menguping pembicaraan Taehyung dan Namjoon.

" apa hubungan Anda dengan Taehyung?", tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"dia putraku, aku minta padamu agar merahasiakannya. Dia sedang berada dalam bahaya . Ada kemungkinan di sekolah ini ada yang mengawasinya dan aku sedang mencari tahu alasannya", Jungkook tidak sadar kalau kini Namjoon sudah ada didepannya.

"sekarang aku ingin bertanya….

...apa hubunganmu dengan putraku?", Jungkook terdiam.

######

In Other Place

Seorang namja yang cukup manis tampak sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan selang infuse terhubung di lengannya. Namja itu adalah Kim Seokjin. Ia menatap keluar jendela kaca yang menampilkan deretan gedung pencakar langit serta langit mendung dengan gumpalan awan hitam di atasnya. Ia tampak sedih dan terlihat seperti sedang merindukan seseorang. Tak lama cairan bening mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai turun dengan derasnya.

''Seokjinnie?'', sepertinya Seokjin terlalu sibuk melamun hingga tak sadar bahwa kini ia sudah tidak sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Jaehwan –namja yang bertanya- kini duduk di tepian ranjang Seokjin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Seokjin lalu beralih memeluk Seokjin sambil mengusap punggung Seokjin yang kini semakin terisak.

''aku akan membawakannya untukmu.. bagaimanapun caranya.. '', bisik jaehwan di telinga Seokjin.

''aku hiks .. aku merindukannya Jaehwannie.. hiks.. Aku merindukan putra kecilku..'', seokjin berujar sambil tetap terisak sementara Jaehwan hanya bisa mengusap punggungnya berharap Seokjin berhenti menangis sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan. Hingga tak lama isakan Seokjin menghilang karena kini Seokjin pingsan karena kelelahan menangis.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayah? (Bab 2)**

~ Bab 2 ~

Namjoon tampak berjalan terburu-buru menuju suatu tempat . Setelah berbicara dengan Jungkook, ada seorang siswa memanggilnya dan mengatakan padanya kalau Taehyung tiba-tiba pingsan dan kini berada di ruang kesehatan. Hal ini sontak membuat Namjoon khawatir. Seingatnya Taehyung tidak punya riwayat penyakit yang bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba pingsan.

Kini Namjoon sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan, menampakkan Taehyung yang terbaring di ranjang dengan seorang namja manis bernametag Park Jimin, teman sebangku Taehyung yang duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang yang ditiduri Taehyung.

'' Annyeonghaseyo saem .. '' Suara Jimin Mengalihkan Perhatian Namjoon Dari Taehyung.

''Ahh ne.. karena aku sudah disini, silahkan kembali kekelas.. sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai.. Gumawo Jimin-ah..'',ujar Namjoon sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Taehyung, memeriksa apakah Taehyung demam atau tidak. Namun nyatanya Taehyung tidak demam.

''Baiklah saem.. aku kembali ke kelas dulu'',pamit Jimin . Setelah kepergian Jimin, Namjoon langsung menduduki kursi yang tadinya diduduki Jimin. Ia menatap Taehyung yang masih belum sadar sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung. Lama memandangi wajah polos putranya , akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu. Ia lupa kalau Taehyung sangat perasa terhadap orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dulu Taehyung juga sempat pingsan tiba-tiba saat Namjoon tertembak saat bertugas.

'Apa Kau merasa Terjadi Sesuatu pergi pada buruk **ibumu** , Taehyungie?' 'Gumam Namjoon.

######

'' Eunghh '' Suara terdengar lenguhan Taehyung Yang baru Sadar Dari pingsannya. Taehyung mengerjapkan Kedua matanya Sambil Menatap sekelilingnya. Ada Namjoon akan tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala bertumpu pada Lengan Taehyung. Waktu menunjukkan Pukul 2.00 KST.

"Sudah Waktunya pulang'-batin Taehyung.

Tampak gurat khawatir pada wajah lelah Namjoon saat Taehyung memandangnya. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Namjoon, berusaha membangunkan Ayahnya. Merasakan ada sentuhan di pipinya akhirnya Namjoon bangun dan langsung menatap Taehyung. Putranya sudah sadar.

''Apa ada yang sakit? Kepalamu masih pusing? Kita akan ke dokter setelah ini..'', Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengar kekhawatiran Ayahnya.

''Aku tidak apa-apa Ayah.. Hanya sedikit lelah .. Setelah istirahat aku akan sehat kembali..''

''Kita akan tetap ke dokter''

"Dan TIDAK ADA penolakan Kim Taehyung '' Taehyung hendak protes, namun ia urungkan saat sang Ayah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap.

Krieeet

Terdengar Suara Pintu Terbuka menampilkan Jungkook diakses ransel Taehyung menggantung pada satu lengannya. Ia meletakkan ransel tersebut dipaha Taehyung. Meskipun raut wajah Jungkook masih datar seperti biasa, tampak gurat khawatir terpancar tipis disana melihat Taehyung masih pucat.

'' Gumawo Jungkook-ah '', ujar Taehyung yang hanya dibalas gumaman Oleh Jungkook. Seteah itu Jungkook langsung melenggang begitu saja.

"Mianhae .. 'Lanjut Taehyung Dalam Hati

 **Flashback**

"sekarang aku ingin bertanya….

... Apa dengan hubunganmu **Putra-KU** ? ", Jungkook Terdiam.

''tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebatas teman'', jawab Jungkook dengan tenang dan raut wajah datar sepeti biasa.

''Hanya teman? Kenapa aku merasa **Kalian-Tidak-Hanya-Teman**..'',Namjoon masih menatap tajam kearah Jungkook.

''kami bisa saja lebih dari itu kalau saja dia tidak menolakku'', Namjoon terkejut.

'' Kau mencintainya? '', Tanya Namjoon memastikan.

''sangat.. '', mata Jungkook nampak berkaca-kaca meskipun raut wajahnya masih datar. Namjoon menghela nafas lalu bangkit sambil menepuk sebelah pundak Jungkook.

'' Taehyung hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Kurasa Taehyung sudah tahu dia menjadi target seseorang dan memilih menyembunyikan semuanya termasuk dariku '' Jungkook menatap Namjoon seolah meminta Penjelasan.

'' Bisa aku minta satu hal padamu? '' Jungkook mengangguk

''Tetap cintai dia dan bantu aku melindunginya. Aku percayakan putraku padamu… Jungkook-ah..'', setelah mengatakan itu, Namjoon pergi keluar meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam.

 **end Flashback**

'' Kenapa kau bisa pingsan kemarin Tae? Maaf aku tidak menemanimu karena Namjoon saem menyuruhku kembali ke kelas'', ujar Jimin yang tampak menyesal padahal Taehyung baik-baik saja. Saat diperiksa dokter pun juga mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

''Tidak apa-apa Chim.. '', balas Taehyung sambil memakan makanan pesanannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin karena saat ini memang waktunya istirahat. Taehyung juga tidak mau membuat Ayahnya khawatir karena terlambat makan dan membuat magh nya kambuh.

''O iya, kemarin Jungkook tampak mengerikan saat kau tidak ada. Bahkan aku gugup saat ia bertanya padaku. Dia benar-benar Jeon-Vampire-Jungkook '', Jimin merengut lucu sambil mengigit kentang gorengnya tanpa perasaan , membuat Taehyung tak bisa menahan keinginannya mencubit pipi chubby Jimin.

'' Benarkah? Kurasa Jungkook tidak semengerikan itu .. '', Taehyung tampak mengingat-Ingat perlakuan Jungkook padanya menurutnya Jungkook tidak mengerikan, hanya sedikit dingin dan tertutup.

'' Ya ya .. Hanya seorang Kim Taehyung yang bisa mengerti si Vampire kutub itu'', Jimin memutar matanya bosan.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah dan benar saja, ada Jungkook yang berbaring seolah tidur di sana, meskipun ia tak yakin Jungkook benar-benar tidur. Saat ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Jungkook di kelas , ia sudah menduga kalau pria satu ini ada di atap.

''Jungkook-ah'', panggilnya seraya mendekati Jungkook. Ia menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook memastikan pria itu tidur atau tidak .Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jungkook menerpa wajahnya . Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga Taehyung membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook mengubah posisi mereka, membaringkan Taehyung di bawahnya dan mulai memberi lumatan pada belahan bibir kenyal Taehyung bahkan mengigit lembut bibir bawah Taehyung . Taehyung mulai membalas ciuman Jungkook sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook mulai merambat ke tengkuk Taehyung, menekannya lembut berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Jungkook sudah menyelinap masuk dan mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Taehyung membuat Taehyung mendesah di sela ciuman mereka namun tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menghentikan ciuman mereka.

''kenapa kau menolakku Taehyung-ah? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu..'',bisik Jungkook yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya sambil tetap menatap Taehyung. Yang di tatap pun juga ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

''mianhae hiks.. aku juga mencintaimu Jungkook-ah.. tapi aku tak ingin kau terluka karenaku'',balas Taehyung dengan suara bergetar.

''aku sudah terlanjur terluka saat kau menolakku Taehyung-ah.. dan akan semakin terluka jika tanpamu..'', Jungkook menggenggam jemari lentik Taehyung.

''aku akan baik-baik saja.. jadi kumohon.. jadilah milikku..'', Jungkook mengecup jemari Taehyung dalam genggamannya. Melihat ketulusan dan keinginan kuat Jungkook, hati Taehyung ikut terenyuh. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menggangguk dan langsung dibalas pelukan erat oleh Jungkook .

''aku akan melindungimu Tae.. aku janji..'', Jungkook mengecup kening Taehyung penuh cinta. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Namjoon melihat mereka dari pintu sambil tersenyum. Namun tak ada yang menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Namjoon yang melihat mereka, namun ada seorang lagi yang mengawasi mereka melalui teropong dari gedung sebelah.

''I found you.. Kim Taehyung''-ujar pria misterius itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan Jaehwan. Setelah mempersilahkan si pengetok pintu masuk, nampaklah pria rupawan berwajah dingin. Pria itu adalah Jung Hoseok.

''lama tidak bertemu Hoseok-ah.. bagaimana kabarmu?'', Tanya Jaehwan basa-basi, namun tak ada balasan berarti dari Hoseok. Ia tetap mempertahankan raut datarnya.

''aku tidak suka basa-basi.. kenapa paman memanggilku?'',Tanya Hoseok to the point

Jaehwan terkekeh kecil menyadari kebodohannya beramah-tamah pada seorang Jung Hoseok yang tidak sabaran, namun ia akui keahlian Hoseok tidak dapat diragukan.

''aku ingin kau membawa seseorang untukku.. '',ucap Jaehwan sambil menghidupkan proyektor yang menampilkan data seseorang yang langsung diperiksa oleh Hoseok. Hoseok menatap foto sang target.

''dia manis kan? Namanya Kim Taehyung. Dia anak Seokjin, kau pasti mengenalnya..'',ucap Jaehwan. Tampaknya Hoseok tertarik pada putra tirinya, membuat Jaehwan menyunggingkan senyum miring.

''kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa menjadi menantuku Hoseok-ah.. apa kau mau?'', tawaran Jaehwan terdengar sangat menarik untuk Hoseok,hingga ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil menyeringai tipis.

''satu lagi…

… dia menyimpan kode peluncuran Nuklir Korea Selatan…

…aku hanya menginginkan Kode itu, setelah aku memilikinya..

..kau boleh melakukan apapun, termasuk bercinta dengannya..'', lanjut Jaehwan.

.

.

.

''Halo?''

 _''Kim Taehyung?''_

''ya,itu aku. Dengan siapa aku bicara?''

 _''Berikan kode itu padaku atau orang yang kau sayangi terluk-''_

Tut

Taehyung langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

.

.

 **Flashback end**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy? (Chapter 3)**

§ Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Ken ( VIXX) as Lee Jaehwan

§ Rate : T- M

§ Genre : Drama,Action(gagal :v),Romance, M-Preg

§ Length : Chaptered

§ Pairing: KookV, YoonMin, NamJin, slight KenJin, HopeV

~Chapter 3~

Sang penguasa langit malam sudah bersanding di antara kerlipan bintang. Jam di nakas Taehyung menunjukkan pukul 22.00, menandakan waktunya orang-orang tidur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Namun tidak dengan Taehyung, ia sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya. Jemarinya bergerak cepat di atas keyboard. Matanya pun terfokus pada layar monitor.

Satu jam kemudian akhirnya layar laptop Taehyung mati. Ia mencabut sebuah chip kecil yang tadinya tersambung pada laptopnya. Ia juga meraih kalung yang biasanya tergantung di lehernya , membuka liontinnya, lalu menyelipkan chip kecil tadi. Setelahnya,ia kembali memakai kalung tersebut di lehernya.

Taehyung mendengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka. Ayahnya sudah pulang. Darimana ia tahu? Karena hanya Taehyung dan Namjoonlah yang mengetahui Password rumah mereka.

Taehyung dengan cepat berbaring di ranjangnya dan berpura-pura tertidur. Tak lama,pintu kamarnya terbuka. Taehyung bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ranjangnya.

''TaeTae-ah.. Ayah mohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan Ayah sendirian…

… seperti Ibumu.'', Namjoon berbisik sambil mengusap kening Taehyung lalu mengecupnya pelan agar putranya tak terbangun.

Setelah merasa sang Ayah sudah keluar, Taehyung membuka matanya.

''Eomma..'', lirih Taehyung.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Taehyung berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Namun ,siswa lain terus melihat ke arahnya. Taehyung memeriksa tubuhnya memastikan semuanya rapi. Lalu, ia melihat kerumunan siswa di depan madding. Ia melangkah lebih cepat untuk melihat apa yang dilihat kerumunan itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada tubuh tegap seseorang menghalangi pandangannya. Itu Jungkook. Taehyung hendak melewati Jungkook namun lengannya ditahan.

''jangan lihat'',ucap Jungkook yang tak digubris oleh Taehyung. ia nekat mendorong dada Jungkook dan akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai madding.

Tes

Setetes air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Taehyung melihat fotonya terpampang di madding serta tulisan ' ANAK HARAM' ,' ANAK PELAC*R',' ANAK YANG TAK DIKETAHUI SIAPA IBUNYA', dan masih banyak lagi celaan yang menyertai fotonya. Beberapa siswapun mulai mengejek Taehyung dengan kata-kata kasar.

''Beruntung aku tidak sekelas dengannya''

''aku tidak menyangka dibalik wajahnya yang polos ternyata begini.. haha..''

''apa dia masih sanggup berjalan setelah pekerjaannya semalam?''

''maksudmu jadi mainan ahjussi hidung belang?''

Belum selesai celaan yang ditujukan pada Taehyung, seorang siswa melemparkan telur busuk kearahnya. Awalnya hanya satu orang, namun kemudian bertambah banyak. Jungkook yang melihat itu semua langsung memeluk Taehyung dan melindungi kepala kekasihnya agar tak terluka. Tak memperdulikan dirinya akan ikut kotor terkena lemparan telur.

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar di pelukan Jungkook. Karena tak tahan melihat Taehyung yang menangis di pelukannya, akhirnya…

''HENTIKAN!''

…..Bak mesin waktu, mereka semua berhenti melempari Taehyung. Mereka kaget karena ini pertama kalinya melihat Jungkook yang dingin berteriak marah seperti ini ditambah wajah Jungkook yang menyeramkan seperti hendak menelan mereka hidup-hidup. Lalu dengan sendirinya mereka membubarkan diri mereka.

Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya melihat kejadian di depannya. Ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Jungkook dan melindungi putranya namun ia menahannya mengingat ia menyamar disini.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di sebelah loker.

''Mianhae Tae…'', lirihnya lalu beralih dari sana.

.

.

Saat ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berada di kamar Taehyung. Setelah meminta izin pada Namjoon, mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri di rumah Taehyung dan Namjoon. Mereka berdua hanya duduk di tepian ranjang Taehyung.

''Tae.. aku tahu ini menyakitkan untukmu, tapi.. bisakah kau ceritakan padaku? Semua tentangmu, mulai dari ibumu sampai alasan kenapa kau dalam bahaya seperti yang dikatakan Namjoon Ahjussi . trust me Tae..'', Jungkook menggenggam jemari Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara.

''saat aku memenangkan olimpiade sains beberapa bulan yang lalu.. aku bertemu , ia menunjukkan kode peluncuran Nuklir yang hanya dia yang membukanya. Dia memintaku menghafalnya dan aku berhasil. Tapi…''

''Profesor Kang meninggal beberapa hari setelah itu'', Jungkook memotong pembicaraan Taehyung.

''.. ya.. dan saat ini..''

'' hanya kau yang bisa membuka dan meluncurkan Nuklir itu..''

''Benar sekali'', Taehyung terkekeh kecil . entah mengapa ia merasa kehidupannya terlalu lucu.

''dan mengenai ibumu?'', Tanya Jungkook

''aku tidak pernah melihatnya.. Saat aku bertanya pada Ayah, dia tampak sedih… dan setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi mengenai ibuku..'', mata Taehyung sudah siap menjatuhkan cairan bening kembali.

Tes

Jungkook kembali melihat Taehyung nya menangis. Jungkook membawa Taehyung kedalam dekapannya.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di tepi jendela yang ada di koridor Seongguk HS. Dia bisa melihat sisa robekan kertas menempel di madding menampilkan foto Taehyung dan kata 'Tanpa ibu' disana. Lalu untuk apa Yoongi ada disini? Tadi Namjoon menghubunginya dan memintanya datang kemari.

Sembari menunggu Namjoon, Yoongi melihat-lihat ke sekeliling koridor dan tak sengaja ia melihat seorang siswa yang tampak terburu-buru. 'Bukankah harusnya tidak ada yang boleh keluar saat jam pelajaran seperti ini?', pikir Yoongi.

Karena penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti siswa tadi. Ternyata siswa tadi menuju taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Dan di sana ada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam namun wajahnya yang tampan tampak jelas terlihat oleh Yoongi. Setelah melihat pria itu dengan teliti, Yoongi tersentak kaget.

"Jung Hoseok?",gumamnya pelan. Ia melihat pria yang ia sebut Hoseok tadi berbicara lalu menyerahkan amplop kepada siswa yang ia ikuti, lalu setelahnya Hoseok melenggang pergi. Siswa tadi pun juga berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat siswa tadi berada di dekatnya, Yoongi langsung menahan lengannya. Yoongi melihat nametagnya, dan tertera nama Park Jimin disana. "a-apa yang anda lakukan ahjussi?", suara Jimin mengalihkan fokus Yoongi. Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin.

'manis..', batin Yoongi.

"bisa anda lepaskan tanganku? Siapa anda sebenarnya?", Yoongi baru sadar kalau ia masih memegang lengan Jimin.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin-ssi?", Jimin tersentak kaget oleh pertanyaan Yoongi.

.

.

"terima kasih atas kerjasamamu, Jimin-ssi. Ini hadiahmu, dan biaya rumah sakit ayah dan ibumu sudah kulunasi", Ujar Hoseok sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke Jimin.

Dengan tangan gemetar Jimin mengambil amplop yang disodorkan padanya. Setelah Jimin mengambil amplopnya, Hoseok langsung melenggang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Sedangkan Jimin? Ia tertunduk menatap amplop di tangannya. Ia merasa jahat. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa? Karena yang menempelkan kertas di mading dan membuat Taehyung dibully adalah dirinya. Miris memang, namun apa daya. Ia membutuhkan biaya untuk pengobatan kedua orangtuanya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit pasca kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka.

Jimin menghela nafas lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan kembali ke kelas. Namun langkahnya tertahan saat ada yang menahan lengannya.

"a-apa yang anda lakukan ahjussi?",tanyanya dengan suara bergetar pada pria berkulit putih pucat yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Namun tak digubris oleh pria yang saat ini menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"bisa anda lepaskan tanganku? Siapa anda sebenarnya?", Jimin bertanya kembali. Pria itu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Jimin. Namun bukannya menjawab, pria itu justru bertanya dan sukses membuat Jimin kaget oleh pertanyaannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin-ssi?". Jimin hanya bisa menunduk diam. Melihat Jimin hanya diam,Yoongi menghela nafas pelan.

"temui aku di gerbang sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas", ujarnya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Jimin. Jimin mendongak menatap wajah Yoongi yang harus ia akui ehem tampan,apalagi saat tersenyum seperti saat ini. Jimin mengangguk pelan sebelum mulai melangkah pergi.

"O iya, Namaku Min Yoongi.. ",ujar Yoongi yang sukses membuat pipi Jimin memerah.

.

.

"darimana saja kau?",tanya Namjoon saat melihat Yoongi memasuki ruangannya. "hanya..sedikit berkeliling..", ujar Yoongi agak ragu.

"ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?", lanjutnya setelah duduk di salah satu bangku di Ruangan Namjoon. Namjoon mulai berbicara.

"aku baru ingat kalau beberapa bulan lalu, Taehyung bertemu Profesor Kang Joohyuk, yang memegang kode peluncuran Nuklir. Lalu setelahnya, Profesor Kang meninggal tanpa sebab. Aku rasa.."

"Taehyung mempunyai kode itu",ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"kau tahu Namjoon-ah.. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Jung Hoseok di taman belakang sekolah. Saat aku kesana dia sudah menghilang.", Yoongi memutuskan untuk merahasiakan mengenai Jimin.

"Apa menurutmu kasus Taehyung ini ada hubungannya dengan Hoseok?",lanjut Yoongi

"Seingatku Jung Hoseok tidak tertarik dengan Nuklir dan dia hanya seorang Pencuri dan Penculik.", Namjoon tampak berpikir.

"Berarti dia diminta orang lain untuk menculik Taehyung",ujar Yoongi yang langsung disambut gebrakan meja oleh Namjoon.

"Beritahu yang lain. Tingkatkan pengawasan dan lacak Jung Hoseok itu. Aku akan menanyakan tentang kode nuklir itu pada Taehyung.", setelah mendengar ucapan Namjoon, Yoongi langsung bergegas menghubungi anggota yang lain.

.

.

"Mereka meningkatkan pengawasan. Akan sulit untuk membawa target kemari", ujar salah satu ajudan Jaehwan, yakni Hakyeon.

"Suruh Hoseok menunda pekerjaan. Tunggu hingga mereka mulai lengah", perintah Jaehwan langsung dilaksanakan oleh Hakyeon.

.

.

Isakan Taehyung mulai berhenti. Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Taehyung.

"Jangan menangis lagi,ne? Kau punya aku Tae.. Aku mencintaimu..sangat.."

"aku juga mencintaimu Kookie.. Terima kasih atas semuanya", Taehyung merasa semua darah mengalir di pipinya yang kini bersemu merah. Jungkook memegang pipi Taehyung, dan kini tatapan nya teralih menuju bibir kissable Taehyung.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung sambil melumatnya. Perlahan Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati cumbuan Jungkook sambil membalasnya. Kabut nafsu mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lidah Jungkook sudah melesak masuk ke belahan bibir Taehyung. Kedua lengan Taehyung pun mengalung indah di leher Jungkook. "Can i?",tanya Jungkook disela ciuman mereka yang disambut anggukan oleh Taehyung. Selanjutnya mulai terdengar erangan,desahan,dan suara ranjang berderit riuh di kamar Taehyung.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy? (Chapter 4)**

§ Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Ken ( VIXX) as Lee Jaehwan

§ Rate : T- M

§ Genre : Drama,Action(gagal :v),Romance, M-Preg

§ Length : Chaptered

§ Pairing: KookV, YoonMin, NamJin, slight KenJin, HopeV

~Chapter 4~

Bel pertanda waktu pulang sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa termasuk Jimin bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang, entah mengapa Jimin merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Selama jam pelajaran tadipun ia tak focus karena pikirannya melayang memikirkan Min Yoongi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

''hei..'', Jimin menoleh ke sumber suara dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa panas di pipinya. Sumber suara itu adalah Min Yoongi, orang yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

''apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah'', Tanya Yoongi sambil memeriksa kening Jimin. Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

''Baiklah. Apa kau sibuk? Kau harus ikut aku untuk menjelaskan tentang Hoseok tadi'', ujar Yoongi. Ia lalu menarik pelan lengan Jimin menuju mobilnya.

''tapi sebelum itu, bisa kita ke Seoul Hospital dulu?'', Tanya Jimin saat Yoongi membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Lalu ia masuk dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

''Baiklah, tapi kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?'', Yoongi bertanya sambil memasangkan seatbelt Jimin. Wajah Jimin kembali memerah karena wajah Yoongi yang terlalu dekat saat memasangkan seatbeltnya.

''y-ya.. aku ingin menjenguk seseo- eh bukan tapi dua orang.'',jawab Jimin gugup.

.

.

''siang Ayah.. Ibu..bagaimana kabar kalian?'',Yoongi terkejut saat tahu ternyata yang dijenguk oleh Jimin adalah Orang tua Jimin. Pasangan paruh baya tersebut tampak terpejam dengan berbagai alat medis terhubung di tubuh mereka. Jimin masih sibuk berceloteh meskipun tak ada jawaban. Namun apabila kalian lihat lebih dekat, mata Jimin berkaca-kaca.

Setelah selesai menjenguk orang tua Jimin, mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di sebuah Coffee Shop di dekat Rumah Sakit. Saat ini mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil memandangi pesanan mereka. Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin bertanya namun ia urungkan karena takut hal itu akan menyakiti Jimin.

''Kedua orang tuaku koma setelah kecelakaan 2 bulan lalu'', Jimin memulai pembicaraan mereka membuat Yoongi melihat kearahnya.

''dan beberapa hari yang lalu, pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku. Mereka mengatakan akan mencabut semua alat yang terhubung di tubuh ayah dan ibu kalau aku tidak segera melunasi biayanya.'', mata Jimin tampak kembali berkaca-kaca.

''lalu ada seorang pria yaitu Hoseok hyung menawariku pekerjaan. Dan sebagai imbalannya dia akan melunasi biaya Rumah sakit ayah dan ibu. Dia menyuruhku menempelkan kertas di madding. Saat aku melihat isinya aku tidak mau, karena itu akan melukai Taetae..hiks..'', cairan bening mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Jimin disertai isakan.

''..tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan orang tuaku..hiks.. aku terpaksa melakukannya..hiks'', dan isakan Jimin semakin menjadi. Membuat Yoongi tak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Yoongi membawa Jimin ke pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung Jimin.

'' mianhae Tae.. Jeongmal Mianhae..'', racau Jimin disela tangisannya.

''sstt.. tenanglah.. Taehyung pasti akan memaafkanmu.. tenang saja..'', ujar Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Jimin.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Seokjin bisa keluar karena sebelumnya Jaehwan tak pernah mengizinkannya keluar. Saat ini Seokjin sedang berada di sebuah taman yang ramai oleh anak-anak. Melihat anak-anak itu, membuat Seokjin semakin merindukan putranya. Sudah sebesar apa putranya sekarang? Apa dia tumbuh dengan baik? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang mendiami pikirannya mengenai putranya. Tapi ada satu ketakutan yang melingkupi hatinya, Apakah sang putra merindukannya juga? Atau justru membencinya. .

Tiba-tiba ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang ehem manis duduk di samping Seokjin. Siswa itu kelihatan merajuk, dan itu justru membuatnya terlihat lucu dan imut.

''hei.. siapa namamu? Kenapa cemberut?'', Tanya Seokjin pada siswa itu.

''ah. Namaku Kim taehyung ,ahjussi.. maaf kalau aku mengganggumu'', ujar bocah tadi yang ternyata adalah Taehyung itu.

''hmm tidak apa-apa..ada masalah dengan pacarmu ya?'', Taehyung heran dengan ahjussi di sampingnya ini, apakah dia seorang peramal? Kenapa dia bisa tahu masalahnya saat ini.

''humm aku sedang marah padanya.. juga ayahku..'', jawab Taehyung sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

''mau cerita? Aku ini teman curhat yang baik lho..'',ujar Seokjin membanggakan diri lalu disambut tawa keduanya. Mereka lalu mengobrol lama sambil sesekali tertawa tanpa tahu hubungan mereka berdua sebenarnya.

.

.

Namjoon dan Jungkook masih tertawa pelan setelah habis-habisan menggoda Taehyung. Tentunya setelah Jungkook merahasiakan kegiatannya kemarin dari Namjoon. Jungkook masih sayang nyawanya, kalau sampai Namjoon tahu. Ngomong –ngomong ,kalian pasti heran kenapa ada Jungkook di sini? Namjoon meminta Jungkook menginap malam tadi, lagipula hari ini akhir pecan dan mereka tidak perlu ke sekolah. Setelah meminta izin pada orang tuanya, jungkook benar-benar menginap di rumah Namjoon.

''ngomong-ngomong kemana TaeTae sekarang?'', Tanya Namjoon tanpa mengingat kalau putranya menjadi target teroris. Bahkan jungkook santai saja sambil memainkan handphone nya.

3

2

1

''KIM TAEHYUNG", teriak mereka berdua bersamaan lalu lari tunggang langgang mencari Taehyung. karena tidak menemukan Taehyung di rumah, mereka memutuskan untuk mencarinya di luar. Dan sampailah mereka di taman. Namjoon dan Jungkook terus melihat ke sekeliling taman dan akhirnya mereka menemukan Taehyung bersama seseorang.

''TAE", panggil Namjoon dan Jungkook sambil berlari mendekati Taehyung. Namjoon langsung saja memeluk Taehyung tanpa menyadari tatapan kaget Seokjin.

''berhenti membuat ayah khawatir tae..'', kata-kata Namjoon sukses membuat Seokjin semakin terkejut.

'ayah? Bocah ini putraku?',batin Seokjin.

Setelah Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung, ia langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang sejak tadi mengobrol bersama putranya.

DEG

'' o iya ayah, kenalkan ini Seokjin ahjussi.. kau harus berterima kasih padanya karena membuatku tidak marah lagi pada ayah..'', celotehan Taehyung tak tergubris oleh Namjoon. Ia kaget melihat sosok di depannya saat ini.

''….Ayah, apa kau mendengarku? Haloooo..'', Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Namjoon. Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun merasa aneh dengan sikap Namjoon saat ini.

''Jungkook-ah, bawa Taehyung pergi dari sini'', suara Namjoon terdengar sangat dingin. Tatapannya pada Seokjin pun sangat menusuk. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

''ayo Tae..'', ajak Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mengangguk namun sebelum pergi, Taehyung menyempatkan untuk memeluk dan mencium pipi kanan Seokjin lalu tersenyum manis setelahnya.

''aku pergi dulu ahjussi.. jangan khawatir, ayahku tidak menggigit kok.. sampai jumpa lagi'', Seokjin dan Namjoon tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Seokjin akhirnya mengalir juga.

''Taehyung , itu **dia**?'', Tanya Seokjin masih dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Namjoon menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

''kemana saja kau selama ini?'', Seokjin hanya diam .

'' kau tau.. Taehyung selalu menanyakanmu selama ini? Kau tau bagaimana rasanya saat mendengarnya bertanya' ayah, apa ibu membenciku? Kenapa ibu tak pernah pulang'.. rasanya sangat menyakitkan Kim Seokjin", setetes airmata mengalir di pipi Namjoon. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Tangisannya pun semakin menjadi.

''setiap ulang tahunnya, setiap natal, permohonannya hanya satu.. putramu ingin menemui ibunya yaitu KAU'', suara Namjoon meninggi.

''aku tidak melarangmu menemuinya tapi jangan beritahu siapa kau sebenarnya.. biar aku yang melakukannya'', setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Namjoon memutuskan untuk pergi. Saat membalikkan badannya, ia tersentak kaget melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Seokjin yang menyadari keterdiaman Namjoon ikut melihat apa yang Namjoon lihat, namun ia juga ikut kaget.

Ada Taehyung dan Jungkook berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Taehyung menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sambil berurai airmata.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan menuju rumah Taehyung sambil berpegangan tangan setelah Namjoon menyuruh mereka pergi. Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti , membuat Jungkook ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji. Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya.

''aku lapar..'', Jungkook terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan kekasih manisnya. Jungkook mengusak rambut Taehyung lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam.

'' ayo kita pesan untuk ayah dan Seokjin ahjussi juga, kita kembali ke taman setelah ini. Kurasa mereka masih di taman. Kita bisa makan bersama.. aku bosan makan dengan ayah.. ya ya ?'', Jungkook yang tidak tahan pada tingkah imut Taehyung hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan kekasih manisnya ini.

Setelah menyebutkan pesanan mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di salah satu meja sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Merasa tidak diacuhkan, jungkook mulai mengganggu Taehyung.

''Tae..'', panggilnya namun hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh Taehyung

''chagiya..'', panggilnya lagi dan sukses membuat pipi Taehyung memerah. Melihat wajah Taehyung yan memerah sontak membuat Jungkook tertawa pelan. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya lalu..

Cup

..mencuri ciuman di pipi Taehyung.

''ini pesanan anda tuan'', namun sayangnya momen mereka diganggu oleh sang pelayan resto. Setelah selesai membayar pesanan mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung kembali ke taman. Dan benar seperti dugaan Taehyung, Seokjin dan Namjoon masih disana. Mereka berdua mendengar suara Namjoon yang terdengar marah. Sedangkan Seokjin berurai airmata.

''setiap ulang tahunnya, setiap natal, permohonannya hanya satu.. putramu ingin menemui ibunya yaitu KAU''

DEG

Taehyung dan Jungkook kaget mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Kantong makanan yang tadi dijinjing oleh Taehyung terlepas begitu saja. Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung yang tampak menahan tangis. Kekasih manisnya ini pasti sangat terkejut.

''aku tidak melarangmu menemuinya tapi jangan beritahu siapa kau sebenarnya.. biar aku yang melakukannya''

Tes

Airmata Taehyung akhirnya mengalir juga, bahkan deras menganak sungai. Setelahnya Namjoon dan Seokjin melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan kaget. Namjoon dan Seokjin langsung saja mendekati Taehyung, namun Taehyung justru mundur dan beralih memeluk Jungkook erat. Jungkook hanya bisa membalas pelukan Taehyung sambil mengusap kepalanya.

''Tae..'', panggil Namjoon namun tak dihiraukan oleh Taehyung. Ia tetap memeluk Jungkook.

''TaeTae.. Kau tidak merindukan Eomma sayang?'', kali ini giliran Seokjin yang membujuk Taehyung. Dan berhasil. Taehyung langsung beralih memeluk Seokjin sambil menangis.

''Eomma.. Eomma kemana saja? Aku sangat merindukan Eomma'', Semua yang ada disana ikut meneteskan airmatanya mendengar kalimat menyesakkan Taehyung.

''Maaf ya sayang.. '',ujar Seokjin sambil mengecupi pelipis Taehyung. Akhirnya harapan Taehyung terwujud, ia bisa bertemu sang ibu.

.

.

''Tuan Seokjin sudah bertemu dengan Target,tuan. Kemungkinan Tuan Seokjin akan ikut tinggal bersama Target serta Detektif itu.'', lapor Hakyeon pada tuannya yakni Jaehwan. Jaehwan yang sedang menghisap rokoknya tampak biasa saja mendengar laporan Haekyeon lalu beralih meminum bir yang ada di tangannya.

''Biarkan saja.. yang aku inginkan hanya Kode itu.. setelah aku mendapatkannya, Keluarga kecil itu akan aku musnahkan'', ujar Jaehwan sambil menyeringai menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan sebuah peta. Peta Korea Utara dengan titik merah berkedip pada daerah Pyeongyang. Di samping titik merah tersebut ada tulisan ' TARGET'.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy? (Chapter 5)**

· Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Ken ( VIXX) as Lee Jaehwan

· Rate : T- M

· Genre : Drama,Action(gagal :v),Romance, M-Preg

· Length : Chaptered

· Pairing: KookV, YoonMin, NamJin, slight KenJin, HopeV

~Chapter 5~

Seokjin terus tersenyum melihat wajah polos putranya yang tertidur sambil memeluknya. Taehyung tidak mengizinkannya pulang tadi ,jadi akhirnya ia mengikuti keinginan putranya agar ia ikut ke rumah Namjoon. Setelah berceloteh panjang lebar bak anak usia 10 tahun, akhirnya Taehyung tertidur juga. Bahkan Taehyung sampai melupakan kekasihnya Jungkook, yang sudah pulang ke rumahnya sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

Seokjin mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Perlahan Seokjin melepaskan pelukan Taehyung pada pinggangnya, mencium kening Taehyung, lalu keluar dari kamar putranya dengan mengendap-endap agar putranya tak terbangun. Seokjin menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap dadanya setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar Taehyung, yang justru disambut tawa kecil oleh Namjoon yang membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas di tangannya.

" berhasil melepas jeratan Taehyung?",tanya Namjoon sambil tertawa. Seokjin ikut tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

"aku heran darimana dia punya sifat seperti itu..", Seokjin masih tertawa ringan sambil menerima uluran cangkir dari Namjoon.

"semua sifatnya berasal darimu.. Suka merajuk, bukankah dulu kau juga sering memelukku seperti itu", Seokjin sontak terdiam mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang kini sudah duduk di sofa. Namjoon menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan Seokjin untuk duduk. Seokjin yang awalnya terdiam langsung duduk disamping Namjoon.

"kau merawatnya dengan baik. Gumawo, Namjoon-a", Namjoon hanya diam sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Sedangkan cangkir cokelat panas Seokjin hanya ia genggam di atas pahanya.

"saat tahu aku bisa hamil,apalagi hamil anakmu, aku senang sekali", ujar Seokjin sambil tersenyum

"Tapi ayah justru membencinya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Taehyung saat itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menitipkannya padamu", Namjoon menoleh kearah Seokjin. Senyuman tadi telah hilang digantikan raut wajah sedih.

" aku ingin sekali menemuimu dan Taehyung. Tapi ayah mengancamku. Setelah itu ayah menjodohkanku dengan seorang pengusaha muda.."

"kalian menikah?",cerita Seokjin terpotong oleh pertanyaan Namjoon.

"belum..aku memintanya menunggu sampai aku menemukan Taehyung.."

"kau akan membawa Taehyung pergi dariku?",suara Namjoon terdengar sangat dingin

"aku hanya ingin Taehyung mendapat status yang sah.."

"TAPI AKU AYAHNYA"

"AKU IBUNYA ,KIM NAMJOON", mereka berdua saling berteriak tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang tertidur.

"aku takkan biarkan kau membawa TaeTae.. Takkan pernah..", Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya.

"Keluar!",perintahnya pada Seokjin

"aku mohon Namjoon-a..", wajah Seokjin yang memelas tak digubris oleh Namjoon.

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang", akhirnya Seokjin menyerah. Ia keluar dari rumah Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya memandang sendu punggung Seokjin yang menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

"aku masih mencintaimu, Seokjin-a",lirihnya tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

.

.

Seokjin membuka password rumahnya dan Jaehwan. Dengan lesu ia melepaskan long coat yang tadi ia pakai lalu ia letakkan pada sofa. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Seokjin melihat sekeliling rumah. 'kenapa sepi sekali?',pikirnya. Ia memutuskan mencari sang calon suami di ruang kerjanya. Saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut,hanya kekosongan yang ia dapati. Tak sengaja, ia melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka di samping lemari. Karena penasaran,ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan di balik pintu itu. Ada sebuah meja besar dengan beberapa kursi di sekelilingnya bak ruang meeting. Seokjin juga melihat sebuah papan tulis yang tertutupi oleh sebuah peta. Saat ia menyingkap peta itu...

Deg

Sebuah skema dengan foto-foto yang saling terhubung bak akar pohon. Foto dirinya, Namjoon, Taehyung, bahkan foto kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil dengan tanda silang dari spidol merah diatasnya.

Sekelebat bayangan masalalu mulai menghinggapi pikirannya. Tak sengaja tangan Seokjin menyentuh sebuah tombol yang mengaktifkan layar proyektor. Data Taehyung, putranya tertera di layar tersebut. Melihat layar tersebut, ada 2 hal yang Seokjin pahami, yaitu Putranya dalam bahaya, dan Jaehwan adalah dalangnya.

Klap klap

Seokjin langsung membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan.

"Selamat Jinnie, kau berhasil menemukan ruangan ini..",ujar Jaehwan sambil tersenyum manis.

"apa maksud dari semua ini Lee Jaehwan?",desis Seokjin, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping badannya.

"aku tahu kau tidak bodoh..tak perlu kuceritakan kurasa kau sudah mengerti kan..", ujar Jaehwan datar lalu menyuruh anak buahnya memegangi Seokjin. Seokjin tak tinggal diam, ia terus memberontak. Ia harus memberitahu Namjoon.

"lepaskan aku Lee Jaehwan", teriakannya tak digubris oleh Jaehwan. Kedua anak buah Jaehwan yang memegangi lengannya langsung membawa Seokjin ke kamarnya. Karena Seokjin terus memberontak, mereka menyuntikan obat bius ke lengan Seokjin. Meskipun berwajah manis dan bisa hamil, Seokjin tetap seorang pria yang sanggup membuat mereka kewalahan.

Setelah memastikan semua jendela di kamar itu terkunci, mereka meninggalkan Seokjin yang terbius di atas ranjangnya lalu mengunci pintunya dari luar. Ada dua orang suruhan Jaehwan yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar Seokjin. Sedangkan Jaehwan langsung melenggang begitu saja.

.

.

Jimin duduk di bangkunya sembari menunggu Taehyung. Setelah memikirkannya seharian, Jimin memutuskan untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung. Ia tidak mau dilingkupi perasaan bersalah. Lebih baik Taehyung marah padanya lalu membencinya daripada terus berbohong. Lagipula Yoongi percaya padanya. Tunggu.. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan ahjussi tampan-apa dia barusaja mengatakan Yoongi tampan. Jimin menggeleng berusaha menepis pemikirannya tentang Yoongi. Tak lama, sosok yang ditunggu Jimin akhirnya datang juga.

Melihat sahabatnya sudah datang, Taehyung langsung memeluknya. "hei chim, kau tau? Kemarin aku bertemu ibuku.. Kau pasti tak percaya apa yang kualami kemarin...", Taehyung terus berceloteh tentang ibunya tak menyadari tatapan Jimin.

"Tae..", Jimin menyela celotehan Taehyung. Taehyung langsung terdiam sambil menatap bingung Jimin.

"Ya Chim? Ada apa?", Jimin terdiam sejenak. Tatapan polos Taehyung membuatnya tak tega berkata jujur.

"t-tentang yang di mading kemarin itu..", Jimin masih ragu-ragu,ia hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Heung,kenapa?",tanya Taehyung tak sabar.

"aku yang menyebarkannya", akhirnya Jimin berhasil mengatakannya.

"aku yang membuat mereka membully-mu Tae, hiks", lanjutnya sambil terisak.

"aku butuh uang, dan seseorang akan memberiku uang jika aku melakukannya. Maafkan aku , Tae.. Hiks.. Aku terpaksa.. Kumohon maafkan aku.. Hiks..", Taehyung hanya terdiam. Ia tidak marah, hanya sedikit kaget dan kesal saja. Ia takkan pernah bisa membenci sahabatnya ini, apalagi Jimin sudah berani jujur mengakuinya. Lagipula Jimin terpaksa, jadi...

"jangan menangis.. Tidak apa-apa Chim.. Terima kasih sudah berani jujur..", Jimin sontak mendongak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa pelan melihat tatapan Jimin padanya. Hidung Jimin yang memerah membuatnya tampak lucu. Taehyung lalu mengulurkan tangannya menghapus air mata di pipi Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"o iya, kau memotong ceritaku tadi.. Huh", ujarnya pura-pura marah. Jimin langsung saja memeluk Taehyung. Sahabatnya memang berhati malaikat. Yang dipeluk ikut balas memeluk Jimin sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan. Orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya menatap aneh kearah keduanya.

.

.

Seokjin tersadar dari pingsannya lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia berusaha bangkit meskipun pusing mendera kepalanya. 'aku harus keluar dari sini',batin Seokjin. Ia berjalan menuju pintu,namun terkunci. Lalu ia beralih ke jendela,dan sama saja. Lagipula ia berada di lantai 12,tidak mungkin ia keluar lewat jendela.

Seokjin terus berpikir,dan tak sengaja melihat ke arah dinding. Disana ada lubang yang biasanya digunakan untuk membawa pakaian kotor ke lantai bawah tempat laundry gedung ini. Seokjin bersyukur tubuhnya cukup ramping untuk ukuran pria sehingga tubuhnya muat memasuki lubang tersebut.

Bruk

Seokjin jatuh di atas tumpukan kain. Tak perlu waktu lama,ia sudah keluar dari gedung. Dengan menggunakan mobilnya, ia langsung menuju rumah Namjoon.

.

.

Hakyeon berjalan menuju kamar Seokjin sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan. Penjaga yang mendapati kedatangan Hakyeon langsung membukakan pintu. "Tuan Seokjin, ini sara...",ucapan Hakyeon terhenti saat mendapati Seokjin tak ada di kamarnya. Penjaga di belakang Hakyeon langsung memeriksa kamar mandi, namun hasilnya nihil.

Prang

Nampan yang tadi dibawa Hakyeon,sudah melayang menuju dua penjaga tadi. Hakyeon menatap marah kedua penjaga itu. "apa yang kalian tunggu? CARI DIA SEKARANG! "

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah. Tidak seperti siswa lain yang berburu makanan di kantin, Jungkook lebih suka ketenangan dan udara segar di atap sekolah yang seperti menyediakan tempat istirahat untuk siswa pembolos. Bagaimana tidak? Di atap sekolah ada sebuah meja besar yang dapat digunakan untuk berbaring,serta beberapa meja kecil dan kursi yang tak dipakai.

Tak lama,terdengar suara pintu terbuka dilanjutkan suara langkah kaki yang mendekati Jungkook. Jungkook tetap berbaring sembari memejamkan matanya, tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jeon Jungkook",itu suara kekasihnya.

"Tae, untuk apa kita menemui vampire kutub ini", meskipun berbisik, Jungkook dapat mendengar jelas suara cempreng yang berasal dari Jimin, sahabat Taehyung.

"aku mendengarmu Park Jimin",suara datar Jungkook mengagetkan Taehyung dan Jimin. Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya lalu menoleh kearah Taehyung disampingnya. Jimin bersembunyi di balik punggung Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat dua orang yang tak pernah akur ini.

"Apa salahnya Taehyung-ku menemui kekasihnya?", Jungkook berujar santai.

"MWO?", Taehyung dan Jungkook terkejut mendengar teriakan melengking milik Jimin.

"Ya Tuhan, apa salah Taehyung? Kenapa harus Vampire kutub ini ?", Jungkook mendengus kesal melihat Jimin yang terus bergumam. Taehyung? Ia tertawa kecil sambil mengulurkan sepotong Sandwich kepada Jungkook dan Jimin. Dua orang itu bergumam terima kasih lalu memakannya. Taehyung meminum susu stroberinya lalu ikut memakan Sandwichnya.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat cara Taehyung makan yang berantakan. Ia mengusap pipi dan sudut bibir Taehyung yang terdapat remah sandwich. Pipi Taehyung sontak memerah sedangkan Jimin mendengus kesal melihat adegan romantis dihadapannya.

"Yak.. Ada Park Jimin disini.. Adegan lovey dovey kalian membuat ku merindukan Yoongi hyung.. Huh..",ujarnya kesal. Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nama itu.

"Yoongi ahjussi?", Jimin mengangguk.

"kau mengenal nya?",tanya Jimin balik.

"Tentu saja, dia teman baik ayahku..", jawab Taehyung membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. "Setahuku Yoongi hyung dekat dengan Namjoon Saem..",gumamnya namun masih dapat didengar oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, Namjoon Saem kan ayahnya TaeTae..", Jungkook berujar datar sedangkan Jimin kembali terkejut.

"MWORAGO?"

Sepertinya Taehyung dan Jungkook harus memeriksakan telinga mereka karena dua kali mendengar teriakan melengking nan cempreng milik Jimin.

"Jadi... Kau dan Yoongi ahjussi.. Emm.. Sepasang kekasih?",tanya Taehyung ragu. Wajah Jimin yang tadinya kesal langsung bersemu merah. Jimin mengangguk dan langsung dibalas tatapan kaget Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN SEORANG AHJUSSI?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy? (Chapter 6)**

· Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Ken ( VIXX) as Lee Jaehwan

· Rate : T- M

· Genre : Drama,Action(gagal :v),Romance, M-Preg

· Length : Chaptered

· Pairing: KookV, YoonMin, NamJin, slight KenJin, HopeV

~Chapter 6~

Dengan tampilan acak-acakan, Seokjin sampai juga di depan pintu rumah Namjoon lalu menekan belnya berkali-kali. Kali ini Seokjin beruntung, karena Namjoon ada di rumah. Pintu terbuka menampilkan Namjoon yang topless,handuk melingkar di bagian pinggang,serta rambut yang basah membuat Seokjin tertegun melihatnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?",suara Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin.

"boleh aku masuk?", Namjoon menghela nafas lalu memiringkan badannya membiarkan Seokjin masuk.

"bersihkan dirimu dulu, kau terlihat kacau. Kau bisa memakai bajuku", Seokjin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Setidaknya Namjoon masih perhatian padanya.

.

.

"yak apa masalah kalian? Dia tidak setua itu.. Setidaknya Yoongi hyung kan tampan..",suara Jimin mengecil di kalimat akhir. Taehyung dan Jungkook menghela nafas bersamaan.

"ya ya, jadi sudah berapa lama Kau dan Yoongi ahjussi jadian?", tanya Taehyung bak reporter dengan sendok sebagai microphone-nya. Jungkook tertawa pelan melihat tingkahkekasihnya sambil mengangkat tubuh ringan Taehyung untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"kemarin",jawab Jimin. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah hendak berteriak lagi jika tidak dihentikan Jimin. Taehyung menghela nafas lagi tapi bagi Jungkook itu terdengar seperti desahan. Jungkook berdeham pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya di belakang Taehyung, memberi kode supaya Jimin pergi dan Jimin yang melihatnya langsung mengerti. Karena merasa diusir,akhirnya Jimin bangkit dari posisi duduknya tadi.

"aku ke kelas duluan Tae, ada Vampire kelaparan. Pay..", lambaian tangan Jimin di balas oleh Taehyung, meskipun diselingi tatapan bingung. Taehyung memutar tubuhnya yang masih di pangkuan Jungkook agar berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Taehyung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jungkook.

"aku masih 'lapar' Tae..", Jungkook berujar ambigu sambil mengendus leher Taehyung membuat Taehyung mendesah kecil.

"nghh k-kalau begitu, selamat makan", balas Taehyung tak kalah ambigu. Jungkook langsung saja meraup bibir Taehyung, melumatnya, dan sesekali menghisapnya. Jungkook mengerang pelan saat Taehyung bergerak di pangkuannya.

"Jangan menggodaku Tae.. Atau aku akan menghukum-mu..",ujar Jungkook setelah memutuskan ciuman mereka. Taehyung tertawa pelan lalu memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook polos.

"hukumannya apa Kookie?", Jungkook menatap Taehyung gemas. "Aku akan menciummu seharian",jawab Jungkook.

Cup

Taehyung mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook. "seperti itu?",Jungkook mengangguk.

"boleh aku mengambil hukumannya?", sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab,Taehyung kembali menciumnya.

Cup

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

"boleh aku melakukannya lagi?",Jungkook kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Cup

Saat Taehyung akan menjauhkan wajahnya,Jungkook menahan tengkuk Taehyung lalu kembali melumat bibir Taehyung. Taehyung membalas lumatan Jungkook. Mereka tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

.

.

"TaeTae dalam bahaya", ujar Seokjin. Namjoon dan Seokjin mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa hitam rumah Namjoon.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?", Namjoon heran. Seingatnya ia tidak memberitahukan perihal ini pada Seokjin.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukan ruang rahasia milik Jaehwan, mantan calon suamiku", Namjoon hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Dia juga yang membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Aku mohon biarkan aku tinggal disini Namjoon-ah..", Namjoon bisa melihat setetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Seokjin. Melihat tatapan memohon nan menyedihkan milik Seokjin membuat Namjoon iba dan akhirnya mengangguk sebelum membawa Seokjin dalam dekapannya. Awalnya Seokjin terkejut, namun ia terlanjur merindukan pelukan hangat Namjoon, ia memilih membalas pelukan itu.

.

.

Taehyung tidak mendapati Namjoon ada di sekolahnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung men-dial nomor Namjoon.

"Ayah.. Kenapa tidak ke sekolah?",ucapnya saat sudah terhubung dengan Namjoon. Karena bel pertanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi, kini ia duduk di bangkunya. Seharusnya saat ini jam pelajaran Namjoon,namun Namjoon tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"..." Taehyung mengangguk seolah terlihat sang lawan bicara.

"hmm, arasseo..", Taehyung memutus panggilannya lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Pada akhirnya, jam kosong kelas Taehyung dihabiskan dengan belajar meskipun tanpa adanya guru karena sebentar lagi mereka akan melaksanakan Ujian Nasional.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan terlewati tanpa ada ancaman pada Taehyung. Kepolisian juga sudah berhenti mengikuti Taehyung, mereka hanya memasang alat pelacak pada telinga Taehyung sebagai antisipasi. Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah menikah dan kini sedang berbulan madu. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung, Namjoon meminta Jungkook menginap di rumahnya agar ada yang menjaga Taehyung. Kesempatan itu disambut baik oleh Jungkook. Sebulan ini Jungkook dan Taehyung juga terus melakukan 'itu' setiap malamnya.

Memangnya mereka tidak sekolah? Mereka sudah lulus dua bulan yang lalu, kini mereka hanya menunggu hasil ujian masuk universitas. Yoongi dan Jimin? Pasangan itu terus berlovey dovey di setiap kesempatan. Seperti saat ini, mereka ada di sebuah taman dekat kantor polisi tempat Yoongi bekerja. Yoongi dengan santainya berbaring di paha Jimin, sedangkan Jimin mengusap helaian surai mint milik Yoongi.

Orang tua Jimin sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu, membuat Jimin tinggal bersama di apartemen Yoongi. Jimin juga memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah karena tidak ingin merepotkan Yoongi.

"Chim.. ", Yoongi bangkit dari posisinya lalu duduk menghadap kearah Jimin. Ia menggenggam jemari Jimin. Jimin mengernyit bingung karena tak biasanya Yoongi gugup begini.

"Ayo menikah..", setelah cukup lama,akhirnya Yoongi bersuara. Namun justru Jimin yang terdiam.

"h-hyung melamarku?",tanya Jimin setelah terdiam. Yoongi mengangguk sambil menautkan jemari mereka.

"jari manis mu terlalu kosong. Akan lebih cantik jika ada cincin di sana.", Yoongi tersenyum menatap Jimin sambil merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"aku menangkapmu atas tuduhan mencuri hati Min Yoongi. Dan hukumannya adalah kau harus bersama Min Yoongi seumur hidup ", Jimin tertawa sambil berurai airmata mendengar ucapan Jimin. Yoongi juga ikut tertawa sambil mengusap pipi Jimin. Setelah menyematkan cincin tadi ke jari manis Jimin, Yoongi langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat dari Jimin.

"hyung.. Saranghae..",lirih Jimin. Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin.

"Nado Saranghae.. Min Jimin".

.

.

Sinar matahari menyelinap dari jendela membuat Taehyung mengernyit silau. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan lalu menoleh ke sampingnya. Dada bidang dan wajah tampan Jeon Jungkook yang terpejam langsung menjadi pemandangan yang pertama Taehyung lihat. Ia dapat merasakan lengan Jungkook melingkar di pinggangnya yang polos tanpa terhalang apapun akibat kegiatannya semalam yang sontak membuat wajahnya memerah.

Lama terdiam, Taehyung akhirnya beranjak dari ranjang tanpa membangunkan Jungkook. Setelah mandi dan membuat sarapan, Taehyung kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Jungkook. Saat membuka pintu kamar, Jungkook tak ada di ranjang.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar mandi. Dan nampaklah Jungkook yang terduduk lemas sambil terus memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Kookie.. Kau baik-baik saja?",tanya Taehyung sambil memijat tengkuk Jungkook. Setelah mengosongkan isi perutnya, akhirnya Jungkook hanya bisa bersandar lemas pada Taehyung.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Taehyung membersihkan bibir Jungkook lalu memapahnya menuju ranjang. Setelah membaringkannya di ranjang, Taehyung memeriksa kening Jungkook namun tidak panas. Sudah 2 minggu Jungkook nampak lemah seperti ini membuatnya sangat khawatir apalagi saat Jungkook memuntahkan kembali makanan yang baru masuk ke dalam perutnya. Dan sekarang Jungkook hanya bisa memeluk Taehyung, menyurukkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dalam 2 minggu ini.

Entah kenapa Jungkook juga berubah out of character menjadi sangat manja, ia tidak mau melepaskan Taehyung barang sedetik pun. Taehyung sudah menghubungi orang tua Jungkook dan mereka mengatakan akan mengirim dokter ke rumah Taehyung. Tak lama terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"kurasa itu dokternya. Kookie..", Wajah memelas Taehyung meluluhkan Jungkook hingga melepaskan pelukannya. Taehyung langsung berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Nampaklah pria paruh baya berjas putih sambil menenteng tas hitam di tangan kanannya. Taehyung langsung mempersilahkan dokter itu masuk.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tuan muda Jeon. Apa kalian pasangan?", Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Gejala yang dialami tuan muda mirip dengan ibu hamil yang mengalami morning sickness. Apa sebelumnya kalian berhubungan badan?", wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung sontak memerah. Dokter itu tersenyum kecil.

"Taehyung-ssi, gunakan alat ini..", dokter tersebut mengulurkan alat tes kehamilan.

".. Karena saya duga anda yang di 'bawah', anda tahu cara menggunakannya kan?", Taehyung mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Maksud anda Taehyung hamil? Lalu kenapa aku yang morning sickness?",tanya Jungkook bingung.

"apa ibu Taehyung-ssi juga seorang pria?" ,dokter tersebut balik bertanya.

"Ya, lalu?" , dokter itu kembali tersenyum.

"ada kemungkinan Taehyung-ssi juga bisa hamil karena faktor keturunan. Mengenai morning sick yang tuan muda alami mungkin karena tuan terlalu menyayangi Taehyung-ssi,dan ini juga membuktikan bahwa sang bayi terikat batin dengan tuan", ujar dokter itu panjang lebar. Tak lama Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi. Taehyung menunjukan test pack tersebut pada sang dokter. Dokter itu lalu mendekati Taehyung dan memeriksa abdomen Taehyung.

"Selamat. Taehyung-ssi hamil. Usia kandungannya sekitar 2 minggu.", Taehyung dan Jungkook saling berpandangan sebelum dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara berat dari ambang pintu.

'' Jeon Jungkook''

''Kim Taehyung''

Ada Namjoon dan Seokjin serta kedua orang tua Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintu.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy? (Chapter 7)**

· Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Ken ( VIXX) as Lee Jaehwan

· Rate : T- M

· Genre : Drama,Action(gagal :v),Romance, M-Preg

· Length : Chaptered

· Pairing: KookV, YoonMin, NamJin, slight KenJin, HopeV

~Chapter 7~

Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena khawatir pada Taehyung. Sesampainya di depan rumah, mereka melihat ada mobil hitam milik orang tua Jungkook. Setelah memarkirkan mobil , mereka langsung menghampiri Tuan dan Nyoya Jeon.

"selamat siang tuan dan nyonya Jeon",sapa Namjoon sambil menjabat tangan Tuan Jeon.

"kebetulan kami ingin menengok Jungkook. Tadi Taehyung menghubungi kami katanya Jungkook sakit.", ujar nyonya Jeon.

"kalau begitu mari masuk",ajak Seokjin. Setelah membuka kunci rumah, mereka langsung menuju kamar Taehyung.

Mereka bisa mendengar suara dokter yang mendiagnosa Taehyung hamil. Seokjin dan Nyonya Jeon terkejut sedangkan Namjoon dan Tuan Jeon langsung memanggil nama putra mereka yang sontak membuat yang dipanggil terkejut sambil menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Jeon Jungkook"

"Kim Taehyung"

.

.

Setelah sang dokter pergi, Jungkook dan Taehyung langsung di introgasi. Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk takut sedangkan Jungkook menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja. Tatapan intimidasi dari Namjoon dan tuan Jeon tak lepas dari mereka berdua. Karena kasihan pada Taehyung yang tampak ketakutan, Seokjin dan Nyonya Jeon membawanya ke kamar, meninggalkan Jungkook bersama ayahnya dan Namjoon. Suasana mencekam menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Jungkook-ah? Kalian bahkan baru lulus SMA..", Tuan Jeon bersuara sambil menghela nafas. Namjoon memilih diam menunggu jawaban Jungkook.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahi Taehyung", Jungkook berujar sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap wajah dua orang di hadapannya.

" Aku juga akan menggantikan ayah di perusahaan seperti yang ayah inginkan.",lanjutnya. Tuan Jeon tersenyum melihat keseriusan Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita harus segera menikahkan mereka, Namjoon-ssi. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya",ujar Tuan Jeon.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya Tuan Jeon. Kapan mereka akan menikah?", Tuan Jeon tampak berpikir, sedangkan Jungkook memilih diam. Ia terlalu khawatir pada Taehyung. Calon istrinya itu pasti tertekan. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Taehyung tadi.

"Seminggu lagi kurasa waktu yang tepat", suara ayahnya menyadarkan lamunan Jungkook.

"aku juga setuju, lebih cepat lebih baik", ujar Namjoon sambil menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"maaf jika tadi kami menakutimu Jungkook-ah", lanjutnya. Jungkook hanya mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"sebaiknya kau temui Taehyung, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan tadi", saran Tuan Jeon. Setelah berpamitan dan sedikit membungkuk , Jungkook langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar Taehyung.

.

.

Di kamar tampak Taehyung yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan Nyonya Jeon yang memeluknya dari samping, mengusap helaian surai dark brown Taehyung, sambil terus menggumamkan kalimat penenang. Sedangkan Seokjin duduk di sebuah kursi dekat ranjang Taehyung sambil mengusap jemari Taehyung yang dingin. Taehyung hanya diam. Setelah di diagnosa hamil, ia harus menghadapi tatapan dingin Namjoon dan Tuan Jeon. Setelah insiden pembully-annya dulu, ia menjadi trauma terhadap tatapan intimidasi orang lain. Ia butuh Jungkook. Kim Taehyung membutuhkan Jeon Jungkook.

Brak

Harapan Taehyung terkabul. Dari ambang pintu dengan cepat Jungkook melangkah menuju Taehyung lalu memeluknya. Nyonya Jeon mengusap pundak Jungkook lalu mengapit lengan Seokjin, membawanya keluar. Jungkook dan Taehyung membutuhkan waktu berdua. Jungkook menggantikan posisi ibunya tadi seraya mengecup surai Taehyung.

"Jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Kau hanya perlu menjaga Little Jeon ini", ujar Jungkook sembari tersenyum dan mengusap abdomen Taehyung , membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum. Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung pelan lalu mencium keningnya lama. Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan di keningnya.

''I Love You Jeon Taehyung'', bisik Jungkook sambil memeluk Taehyung erat.

''Love You Too Kookie…'', balas Taehyung.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung akan menikah. Taehyung menghubungi Jimin dan menceritakan semuanya.

"wow.. Jungkook perkasa sekali", Jimin langsung saja mencubit lengan Yoongi. Ucapan Yoongi tadi membuat wajahnya memerah, sedangkan Yoongi terus tertawa.

"baiklah maaf nyonya Min. Aku lupa uri Chimchim masih polos",ujar Yoongi mengusap pucuk kepala Jimin. Jimin hanya diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yoongi. Jimin tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia bukan namja spesial seperti Taehyung yang bisa hamil, apa Yoongi akan meninggalkannya? Tanpa sadar Jimin meneteskan airmatanya dan terisak pelan, membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya.

"hey Chim, ada apa?", raut wajah Yoongi tampak khawatir. Apa ia mengatakan hal yang salah? Seingatnya tidak. Jimin menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yoongi. Tak lama, Yoongi bisa merasakan bagian depan kemeja nya basah oleh airmata Jimin. Yoongi mendorong pelan pundak Jimin agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

''Hey.. lihat aku Chim.. ada apa?'', Yoongi kembali bertanya sambil mengangkat dagu Jimin agar melihatnya karena sedari tadi Jimin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Yoongi mengusap air mata di pipi Jimin lalu mencium kening Jimin.

''h-hyung..'', Jimin mulai bersuara. Yoongi membalasnya dengan gumaman.

''aku tidak seperti TaeTae yang bisa hamil. Apa hyung akan meninggalkanku?'', Jimin bertanya dengan hidung memerah akibat menangis tadi,membuatnya terlihat manis dan menyedihkan secara bersamaan. Yang ditanya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jadi karena ini Jimin-Nya menangis. Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin.

''kau sudah bersamaku sekarang saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur Chim sayang'', pipi Jimin bersemu merah.

''aku bisa saja menikahi wanita agar punya anak. Tapi lihat, siapa yang kulamar kemarin.. itu kau sayang.. karena aku mencintai seorang Park Jimin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Min Jimin '', Yoongi mengelus cincin di jari manis Jimin.

'' masalah anak kita bisa mengadopsinya. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu karena aku takkan pernah sanggup melakukannya'', baiklah, darimana seorang Min Yoongi mendapatkan untaian kalimat romantic ini? Jimin akan sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang membuat Yoongi-nya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi, Jimin tak perlu melakukannya. Karena kalimat-kalimat itu, datangnya tulus dari hati Min Yoongi. Jimin langsung saja memeluk erat Yoongi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengirimkan sosok malaikat seperti Yoongi.

Bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Ia hanya tersenyum merasakan pelukan erat Jimin pada tubuhnya. Namun tak lama, pelukan itu tergantikan oleh sebuah ciuman manis pada bibirnya. Ya. Jimin baru saja mencium Min Yoongi tepat di bibir.

Ciuman pertama mereka dihiasi oleh cahaya senja dari matahari yang mulai turun dari peraduannya.

.

.

Kedua orang tua Jungkook termasuk Jungkook sendiri sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebenarnya Taehyung khawatir pada Jungkook dan morning sick-nya, tapi nyonya Jeon memaksa Jungkook pulang supaya tidak merepotkan Taehyung yang kandungannya masih lemah.

Saat ini Taehyung sedang berada di ranjangnya sambil membaca novel . Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Taehyung membuka Lockscreen ponselnya.

 _1 New Message_

 _From : Kookie :*  
To : My Taetae  
Subject: Tidur_

 _Hei my wife, sudah tidur? :* ^_^_

Taehyung tersenyum membaca pesan dari Jungkook. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik pesan balasan.

 _From: Taetae :v  
To: My Husband :D  
Subject: Tidur_

 _Hai juga .. belum, aku tidak bisa tidur_ _ToT_

Send

''Tae..kenapa belum tidur?'', suara Namjoon mengagetkan Taehyung. Ia menoleh kearah pintu, dan benar saja, ada Namjoon berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ponsel Taehyung kembali berdering bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang mendekat kearahnya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

''aku tidak bisa tidur Yah..'', Taehyung berujar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Namjoon tertawa pelan sambil mengusak surai Taehyung.

''Mau ayah bacakan dongeng seperti dulu?'', canda Namjoon yang membuat gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

''Ayah tak menyangka putra kecil Ayah sudah tumbuh dewasa'', Namjoon berujar sambil tersenyum, bahkan Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum.

''Aku juga tak menyangka akan menikah dan punya anak. Ayah terlalu tampan untuk dipanggil kakek'', gumam Taehyung namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Namjoon.

''benar juga, kau akan tinggal bersama Jungkook.. Ayah pasti akan sangat merindukan celotehanmu nanti'', Taehyung terdiam. Ia akan tinggal bersama Jungkook dan meninggalkan Ayah dan juga Ibunya.

''hah,, apa Ayah sanggup melepaskanmu Tae? Ini terlalu cepat bagi Ayah untuk melepaskanmu '', Taehyung bisa melihat mata Ayahnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Grep

Namjoon menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya lalu menangis sambil mengelus rambut belakang Taehyung yang halus. Ia sengaja memeluk Taehyung agar putranya tak melihatnya menangis meskipun nyatanya Taehyung tahu Ayahnya menangis. Bahkan kini putranya ikut meneteskan airmatanya. Ia balas memeluk Ayahnya sambil mengusap punggung tegap Ayahnya yang terasa bergetar.

''Aku janji akan terus mengunjungi Ayah dan Ibu.. bila perlu setiap hari..'', suara Taehyung terdengar bergetar. Bayangan masa kecilnya bersama sang Ayah melintas bak sebuah film dalam pikirannya.

Saat ia belajar mengendarai sepeda bersama Ayahnya.

Saat Ayahnya mengantar dan menjemputnya di sekolah.

Jemari Ayahnya yang penuh luka goresan pisau karena berusaha membuatkannya makanan meskipun tak bisa memasak.

Saat Ayahnya rela memakai kostum superhero bahkan menjadi badut di setiap ulang tahunnya.

Masih banyak kenangan indah yang ia lalui bersama Ayahnya. Tak lama, Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengusap kasar air matanya namun ditahan oleh Taehyung. Dengan lembut Taehyung menghapus sisa airmata di pipi sang Ayah.

''Ayah jadi tidak tampan lagi..'', candaan Taehyung membuat Namjoon kembali tersenyum.

''Janji kau akan sering kemari Tae?'', Namjoon mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

''Pinky promise..'', Taehyung menautkan jari kelingking mereka sambil menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang lucu.

''Sudah malam.. Tidurlah'', ujar Namjoon lalu mencium kening Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

''Good Night Dad, I Love You..'', meskipun sudah sampai di pintu, Namjoon dapat mendengar ucapan putranya.

''Love you more, Son..'', Punggung Namjoon perlahan menghilang di balik pintu kamar Taehyung. Tak lama, ponsel Taehyung kembali bordering namun bukan pesan masuk, melainkan sebuah panggilan. Nama Jungkook tertera di layar ponsel Taehyung membuatnya segera menggeser tombol hijau penerima panggilan.

 **'** ** _halo.. Tae?'_** , Suara Jungkook langsung terdengar.

''ya, ada apa?'', suara Taehyung masih bergetar akibat menangis tadi. Taehyung langsung berdehem pelan.

 _'_ _ **kau menangis Tae?'**_ , suara Jungkook terdengar khawatir. Taehyung tersenyum mengetahui Jungkook mencemaskannya.

''tadinya iya, sekarang tidak lagi. Kenapa menelpon?''

 ** _'kau tidak membalas pesanku tadi, lagipula aku merindukan suaramu Tae..'_**

''haha, maaf ya.. tadi aku sedang bersama Ayah..'', Taehyung tertawa pelan.

 ** _'iya, tak apa-apa. Apa kau masih belum bisa tidur?'_**

''masih..kurasa aku harus meminta Ayahku membacakan dongeng seperti dulu'', Taehyung meletakkan novelnya ke meja belajarnya. Candaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertawa.

 ** _'hahaha, perlu aku nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?'_**

''Boleh juga, tapi apa kau bisa bernyanyi Kook?'', Taehyung penasaran karena ia tak pernah mendengar suara Jungkook saat bernyanyi.

 ** _'jangan remehkan suamimu ini Tae. Suaraku bahkan lebih bagus dari Justin Bieber..'_**

''ya ya, terserah'', Taehyung memutar bola matanya bosan. Entah sejak kapan Vampire kutub -menurut Jimin- ini menjadi narsis dan terlalu percaya diri.

 ** _'aku mulai ya..'_** , Taehyung hanya ber-hmm ria.

 ***Song: Justin Bieber – Nothing Like Us ( Jungkook Cover)**

 ** _There's nothing like us.._**

 ** _Nothing like you and me .._**

 ** _Together through the storm.._**

 ** _There's nothing like us.._**

 ** _Nothing like you and me .._**

 ** _Together.._**

 ** _I gave you everything babe.._**

 ** _Everything i had I gave.._**

 ** _Girl I won't you pussed me away..yeah.._**

 ** _Baby I just want you to say_**

 ** _There's nothing like us.._**

 ** _Nothing like you and me .._**

 ** _Together through the storm.._**

 ** _There's nothing like us.._**

 ** _Nothing like you and me .._**

 ** _Together.._**

 ** _' Tae?'_** , tampaknya ide Jungkook berhasil, buktinya mata Taehyung terpejam dan terdengar helaan nafas teratur Taehyung.

 ** _'sudah tidur rupanya.. baiklah, good night, Tae…'_**

 ** _'….maaf daddy melupakanmu, good night little Jeon.. jaga Mommy untuk daddy okay..'_**

Tut

Kalau saja Taehyung belum tidur , mungkin ia mengira kalau Jungkook sudah gila karena baru saja bicara pada embrio berumur 2 minggu yang bahkan belum terbentuk wujudnya.

.

.

Namjoon memasuki kamarnya dan Seokjin. Sepertinya Seokjin sedang di kamar mandi. Namjoon melangkah menuju televise dan DVD di kamarnya, ia lalu memutarkan sebuah video hasil rekamannya dulu yang menampakkan Taehyung kecil yang berdiri di sebuah pentas. Taehyung kecil melambai kearah kamera sebelum memulai penampilannya. Saat itu Taehyung baru duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak. Sekolahnya mengadakan acara merayakan Hari Ayah, dan Taehyung akan membacakan hasil karangannya tentang Ayah. Padahal masih banyak rekaman lain, namun entah mengapa ia ingin melihat rekaman ini.

 _'Halo semuanya.. Namaku Kim Taehyung, tapi ayah sering memangglku Taetae.'_

 _'nama Ayah Taetae adalah Kim Namjoon.. Ayah Taetae lahir di Kanada lohh. Hebat kan?'_ , terdengar suara tawa dari para penonton di video tersebut.

 _'Ayah Taetae adalah ayah paling tampan di dunia',_

 _'bahkan ibu guru mengatakan pada Taetae kalau dia menyukai Ayah'_

 _'pekerjaan Ayah Taetae adalah seorang detektif seperti Sherlock holmes'_

 _'ayah sangaaaaaaatt pintar, itu sebabnya Taetae juga pintar. Bahkan Taetae tidak cadel lagi seperti teman Taetae yang lain'_

 _'ayah selalu membacakan dongeng untuk Taetae sebelum tidur'_

 _'ayah juga sering mengajak Taetae jalan-jalan'_

 _'tapi ayah selalu menangis tiap malam. Taetae rasa ada monster yang menakuti ayah, jadi Taetae selalu memeluk ayah supaya ayah tidak takut lagi, hehe Tae pintar kan?'_

 _'ayah juga berteman dengan banyak superhero. Mereka selalu datang saat ulang tahun Taetae''_

 _' my daddy is the best Daddy ever and I am the greatest son ever.. Don't cry daddy.. I love you soooo muuuuuuucchhhh'_ , Taehyung merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin untuk menunjukkan betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada sang Ayah.

Kini Namjoon mulai meneteskan airmatanya lagi, ia bahkan tak meyadari keberadaan Seokjin yang ikut menangis di belakangnya. Seokjin langsung mendekati Namjoon dan memeluknya.

''he told you to don't cry anymore, right?',bisik Seokjin pada Namjoon.

.

.

.

'' Mereka mulai lengah tuan. Target akan menikah seminggu lagi'', Hakyeon melaporkan hasil pengamatannya selama ini pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan mendengarnya meskipun sambil menghisap rokoknya.

''Beritahu Hoseok ,kita akan melaksanakan rencana kita 2 hari setelah pernikahan mereka.. Kau urus Seokjin. Bawa dia dan bocah itu ke hadapanku.. Kalian semua dengar?''

''BAIK TUAN''

.

.

 ** _'mereka akan melaksanakan rencana mereka 2 hari setelah pernikahan bocah itu, kita harus segera bersiap Dae'_**

Seorang namja tampan nampak duduk di kursi sebuah gereja dengan ponsel di telinganya.

''aku mengerti, Byun Bacon'', suara namja itu terdengar dingin .

 ** _'AKU BUKAN DAGING ASAP DASAR KAU JUNG D..'_**

Tut

Namja tampan itu sontak menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinganya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan panggilannya.

''meskipun aku tidak percaya pada-Mu. Tolong lindungi Taehyung untukku'', Namja itu menatap patung Yesus pada altar di hadapannya , hanya sebentar. Setelahnya namja tampan itu berjalan meninggalkan gereja.

.

.

'' 9 hari lagi ya..'', gumam Hoseok sambil melingkari tanggal 9 hari dari sekarang dengan spidol merah.

''Bersiaplah Kim Taehyung….

…..karena aku akan menjemputmu..'', ucap Hoseok sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Setelah menghubungi Taehyung, Jungkook tidak lantas ikut tertidur meskipun waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir pada Taehyung dan bayinya. Ia melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya, tidak perduli dinginnya angin malam menusuk kulitnya yang hanya dilapisi kaus hitam tipis. Jungkook mendongak menatap langit malam yang dihiasi taburan bintang.

''aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian, Tae.. Baby..''

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy? (Chapter 8)**

· Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Ken ( VIXX) as Lee Jaehwan

· Rate : T- M

· Genre : Drama,Action(gagal :v),Romance, M-Preg

· Length : Chaptered

Pairing: KookV, YoonMin, NamJin, slight KenJin, HopeV

~Chapter 8~

Di sebuah ruangan tampak seorang namja tampan yang berulang kali memukul samsak tinjunya. Tubuhnya yang terbalut kaus sleeveless dan celana training tampak basah oleh keringat. Dengan lengannya, ia terus saja memukul samsak tinjunya tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang terbalut kain kasa mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Tak lama ia mulai lelah, nafasnya tidak teratur, bahkan tubuhnya mulai limbung dan hampir saja menyentuh lantai dingin nan keras jika saja tak ada lengan seseorang yang menahannya.

''Daehyunie, kau baik-baik saja?'', Tanya namja pemilik lengan yang menopang tubuh Daehyun-namja tampan- tadi. Namun tak di jawab oleh Daehyun karena kini matanya terpejam bukan karena tidur,tapi karena pingsan. Namja itu menepuk pelan pipi Daehyun yang berada dalam pelukannya, namun Daehyun tak kunjung membuka matanya. Dengan mudah namja yang kaus bagian punggungnya bertuliskan 'Bang Yongguk' mengangkat tubuh ringan Daehyun ala bridal dan membawa Daehyun ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

.

.

''Kalau saja bukan karena Yongguk hyung aku takkan mau melakukan ini'', seorang namja tinggi yang memakai seragam petugas kebersihan tampak menggerutu pelan. Namja tinggi ini mengalungkan ID card bertuliskan ' Park Chanyeol'. Di sampingnya ada namja tampan sekaligus manis yang memakai seragam yang sama namun ID card nya bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun'.

''mengeluh sekali lagi kutendang kau dari sini. Kau tahu kita ada di lantai berapa kan Park Yoda?", sebenarnya senyum namja ini manis, namun terlihat menakutkan untuk Chanyeol.

''Baek, kenapa bocah bernama Taehyung itu terlihat special sekali untuk Daehyun?'',Chanyeol bertanya sambil berpura-pura membersihkan meja.

Saat ini mereka berdua menyamar sebagai petugas kebersihan sebuah gedung yang dipakai untuk resepsi pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook hari ini. Mereka diminta oleh Daehyun untuk mengawasi pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Siapa mereka ini sebenarnya ? mereka berdua adalah anggota organisasi rahasia Korea Selatan yang diketuai oleh Bang Yongguk. Lalu siapa Daehyun? Ia adalah tunangan dari Bang Yongguk. Itu sebabnya permintaannya adalah perintah mutlak untuk semua anggota Organisasi ini.

''Taehyung itu adik angkat Daehyun. Bocah itu sering berkunjung saat Daehyun dan aku di Panti asuhan saat kecil dulu lalu Daehyun diadopsi oleh Ayah Taehyung'',Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

''Lalu kenapa Daehyun tidak tinggal bersama mereka? Kenapa hal ini dirahasiakan?'',setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya, Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang membingungkan nya sekarang.

''Daehyun sendiri yang menginginkannya. Itu sebabnya dia memakai marga Jung. Sekarang berhentilah bertanya'', Chanyeol langsung terdiam dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

.

.

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang penuh nuansa wana putih. 'rumah sakit', batin Daehyun. Ia bisa melihat Yongguk yang menatapnya khawatir. Ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di bantu oleh Yongguk.

''Berhenti membuatku khawatir Dae..'',ujar Yongguk sambil mengecupi jemari Daehyun yang dibalut kain kasa. Daehyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap pipi Yongguk.

''Maaf ya hyung..'',Daehyun memasang raut wajah memelas, membuat Yongguk tertawa pelan.

''Gukie Hyung…'', Owh, alarm bahaya .

''Aku boleh pergi kan?'', benar saja. Daehyun masih memasang raut memelas ditambah Puppy eyes. Yongguk mengangguk. Ia menyerah. Ia takkan pernah bisa menolak permohonan tunangannya ini.

Akhirnya Daehyun berhasil pergi menuju pesta pernikahan Taehyung. Meskipun harus diawasi oleh Yongguk.

.

.

Taehyung sedikit mengintip untuk melihat suasana di aula tempat pesta pernikahannya melalui pintu ruang ganti yang ia buka sedikit. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini, Seokjin pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Taehyung berlari kecil kembali ke tempat duduknya saat melihat sang ayah menuju kemari.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Namjoon dengan balutan Jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Ia melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang tampak gugup, sementara Seokjin dan Jimin keluar karena sebentar lagi acara dimulai.

'' Tae, sudah siap?", Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

''Baiklah, Ayo kita keluar'', ajak Namjoon.

Sementara di aula,Jungkook berdiri di altar menunggu kedatangan Taehyung. Para undangan pesta sudah duduk dengan tenang saat pembawa acara yakni Yoongi mempersilahkan sang pengantin masuk. Seisi ruangan mulai bertepuk tangan saat Taehyung masuk sambil menggandeng lengan sang Ayah. Sesampainya di depan Jungkook, Namjoon mengulurkan tangan Taehyung yang langsung di terima oleh Jungkook. Lalu setelahnya Namjoon mengambil posisi disamping Seokjin.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri berhadapan dengan pendeta yang berada diantara mereka. Sang pendeta mulai membimbing Jungkook mengucapkan janji pernikahan, dilanjutkan dengan pengucapan janji Taehyung, lalu saling memasangkan cincin.

''Kedua mempelai dengan ini kusahkan sebagai pasangan suami isteri. Sang mempelai dipersilahkan mencium pasangannya'', seisi ruangan kembali bertepuk tangan mendengar ucapan sang pendeta. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan kata I Love You lalu mencium bibir kissable Taehyung, sambil sesekali melumatnya. Sementara Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Jungkook dan membalasnya.

Sepertinya pasangan baru ini lupa kalau mereka berada di antara banyak orang. Jungkook melepaskan ciuman panasnya setelah Taehyung menepuk dadanya pelan, menandakan ia butuh bernafas.

Sekarang Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya perlu sedikit berkelilng menemui tamu undangan mereka.

''Tae..'', Taehyung sontak menoleh saat sebuah suara memanggilnya. Mata Taehyung membulat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu Daehyun Hyungnya. Ia langsung melepaskan gandengan nya pada lengan Jungkook lalu sedikit berlari menghampiri Daehyun.

Grep

Taehyung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun, memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. Ia bahkan lupa pada Jungkook yang terlihat kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya baru saja memeluk pria lain yang harus Ia akui ehem tampan dan sedikit sexy(?). Ia langsung saja menghampri istrinya yang masih setia memeluk namja itu.

Jungkook berdehem pelan menyadarkan Taehyung dan Daehyun. Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung sambil tertawa pelan saat menyadari tatapan tidak suka Jungkook yang ditujukan padanya. Sepertinya suami adiknya ini baru saja cemburu pada kakak iparnya sendiri.

Taehyung mencubit lengan jungkook saat melihat tatapan jungkook pada daehyun, membuat jungkook mengaduh pelan. Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya namun hanya didiamkan oleh Jungkook.

''Perkenalkan, aku Daehyun. Kakak angkat Taehyung'', Daehyun memperkenalkan dirinya, sontak membuat jungkook terkejut.

''ayolah hyung, sudah berapa kali kubilang hapus kata 'angkat' itu.. dan suamiku, kenalkan ini adalah **Kakak. Ipar . Mu.** '',Taehyung menekankan beberapa kata di akhir kalimatnya. Jungkook menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia langsung tertawa ragu lalu meraih tangan Daehyun, menjabatnya sedikit erat membuat Daehyun mengaduh pelan. Jungkook kaget langsung saja melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Taehyung juga kaget lalu meraih tangan Daehyun yang terlapisi sarung tangan, membuka sedikit sarung tangan itu yang memperlihatkan kain kasa membalut tangan Daehyun.

''kau terluka hyung?'', Tanya Taehyung khawatir, dan Daehyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yongguk dan Namjoon serta Seokjin muncul dari belakang Daehyun. Yongguk langsung merangkul pinggang ramping Daehyun.

''oiya, kenalkan ini Bang Yongguk, tunanganku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan merebut Taetae darimu'',Yongguk langsung menjabat tangan Jungkook sambil tersenyum tipis. Pandangan Daehyun beralih menuju Namjoon dan Seokjin.

''hei Dad'', Daehyun menyapa Namjoon. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyapa Seokjin tapi ia bingung harus memanggilnya apa. Lagipula Seokjin tidak mengenalnya.

''kau bisa memanggilku Mommy, Daehyunie..'', Daehyun terkejut mendengarnya.

''h-hei Mom..'', sapaannya terdengar ragu dan gugup. Ia lalu tersenyum kikuk membuat Seokjin gemas dan langsung memeluknya.

Sementara yang lainnya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

Tak terasa acara sudah selesai. Saat ini keluarga Jungkook dan juga Taehyung termasuk Daehyun dan Yongguk sedang Beef party di halaman rumah baru Jungkook dan Taehyung. Semua tampak ceria dan saling mengobrol sambil makan. Bahkan setelah selesai makan pun mereka masih mengobrol. Taehyung dan Daehyun mengobrol di sebuah sofa yang hanya cukup menampung 2 orang. Tak lama dua bersaudara ini mulai menguap lalu tertidur tanpa di sadari yang lainnya.

Jam tangan Jungkook menunjukkan pukul 20.30, Namjoon dan Seokjin serta kedua orang tua Jungkook hendak pulang namun baru sadar akan tidak adanya Taehyung dan Daehyun. Mereka semua langsung menoleh kearah dua bersaudara yang tertidur dengan lucunya. Bahkan Seokjin langsung memotret mereka.

Yongguk membuka jas yang ia pakai lalu menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Daehyun,karena tidak tega membangunkan Daehyun, ia langsung menggendongnya ala bridal menuju mobil karena sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Orang tua Taehyung juga Jungkook ikut pulang meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih tertidur .

Jungkook mencium kening Taehyung sebelum menggendongnya ke kamar . ia membaringkan Taehyung diranjang, membukakan sepatu Taehyung dan menyisakan kaus kakinya. Ia juga menggantikan pakaian Taehyung dengan piyama. Setelah melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya, Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung. Menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah lengannya untuk melihat wajah malaikatnya yang tertidur. Lengannya yang bebas Jungkook gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Taehyung sambil mengusapkan tangannya ke abdomen Taehyung sebelum mulai memejamkan matanya menyusul Taehyung ke alam mimpi.

Ckck ,apa mereka tidak merayakan malam pertama mereka?

.

.

2 hari kemudian

Malam berganti pagi. Matahari telah menunjukkan eksistensinya. Jalanan yang ramai menunjukkan orang-orang yang mulai beraktivitas mengawali harinya.

Taehyung mengawali harinya dengan membuatkan sarapan untuk suami tercinta. Ia mengambil frozen waffle dari kulkas lalu memanaskannya. Ia sedang memotong buah saat tiba-tiba merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook.

"Morning love", Jungkook menyapa sambil mengecupi leher Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa kecil karena kegelian, tangan Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung agar berhenti memotong karena takut Taetaenya terluka.

"nghh Kookie.. Berhentilah..", Taehyung sedikit mendesah saat bicara. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook.

"Take a shower, i'll finish the breakfast.. You've to work .. ", Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu mencium bibir Taehyung,melumatnya bahkan sesekali menggigitnya membuat Taehyung mendesah kecil sebelum Taehyung mendorong dadanya pelan. Jungkook mengusap bibir Taehyung yang basah dansedikit bengkak.

Taehyung tampak merengut kesal yang justru tampak lucu bagi Jungkook. Jungkook sempat mengecup cepat bibir Taehyung sebelum berlari sambil tertawa menghindari singa betina yang mengamuk.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menuntaskan acara masaknya yang tertunda. Tak lama, 2 piring waffle dan 2 gelas susu tersaji di meja makan. Taehyung langsung menuju ke kamar untuk menyiapkan pakaian Jungkook. Hari ini hari pertama Jungkook mendatangi perusahaan ayahnya. Taehyung menyiapkan celana bahan berwarna hitam, kemeja Ralph Lauren warna biru gelap,dan Jas hitam serta dasi dengan warna senada.

Pintu kamar mandi menampakkan sosok Jungkook yang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Pipi Taehyung bersemu merah saat melihat tubuh Jungkook yang ehem sexy. Bagaimana tidak? Perut dengan abs sempurna, dada bidang, serta lengan berotot di tambah tetesan air dari rambutnya yang masih basah tentu saja membuat siapa pun yang melihat Jungkook pasti tergoda.

Jungkook tertawa pelan melihat wajah Taehyung yang memerah tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Jungkook melangkah mendekati ranjang dan memakai pakaian yang disiapkan Taehyung. Saat hendak memasang kancing kemejanya, ide jahil terlintas di kepala Jungkook.

"Tae bisa bantu mengancingkan kemejaku?", Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya polos, berdeham gugup namun tetap melangkah kearah Jungkook. Dengan sedikit bergetar, tangan Taehyung mulai mengancingkan kemeja Jungkook. Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Taehyung dan menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Taehyung sementara Taehyung masih setia mengancingkan kemejanya. Taehyung juga memasangkan dasi Jungkook meskipun sedikit berjinjit karena Jungkook lebih tinggi darinya.

Saat Taehyung hendak menurunkan lengannya dari leher Jungkook setelah membenarkan kerah kemejanya, Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali meraup bibir Taehyung yang sudah menjadi candu baginya, lengan masih Taehyung mengalung di leher Jungkook. Satu tangan Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan tangan satunya lagi meremas pinggang Taehyung.

Semakin lama bibir Jungkook turun ke leher Taehyung. Taehyung mulai mendesah saat rasa basah menjalar di lehernya, Jungkook menghisapnya dan sesekali menggigitnya, meninggalkan kissmark pada leher Taehyung.

"k-kookhh, ngh kauhh harushh nghh be-bekerja ahh", ujar Taehyung sambil mendesah karena bibir Jungkook tak lepas dari lehernya. Dengan terpaksa Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya. Taehyung masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Jungkook meraih jas hitam di ranjangnya, membawanya dengan sebelah lengan lalu menuju ke ruang makan dengan lengan satunya yang memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

Setelah sarapan Taehyung mengantar Jungkook sampai pintu depan. Sebenarnya Jungkook belum mau pergi dan memilih menemani Taehyung sampai Seokjin datang menemani Taehyung, namun istrinya ini memaksanya berangkat. Setelah mencium kening dan abdomen Taehyung, dengan terpaksa Jungkook berangkatmenggunakan mobil sportnya.

Tak lama akhirnya Seokjin sampai di rumah putranya yang langsung disambut pelukan oleh putranya. Mereka tak menyadari keberadaan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam di dalam dua mobil hitam yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

"Ayah sudah tidak menyamar di sekolah ku lagi?", Taehyung bertanya pada Seokjin sambil sibuk memakan camilan dalam toples. Jungkook mulai mengidam meskipun bukan yang aneh-aneh,itu sebabnya rumahnya selalu menyediakan camilan.

"Iya, ayah kembali bekerja di kepolisian mulai kemarin", Taehyung hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban sang ibu yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat ibu dan anak ini asyik mengobrol terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Taehyung hendak berdiri namun ditahan oleh Seokjin.

"biar eomma saja", ujar Seokjin lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Seokjin lalu membuka pintunya, namun matanya membulat melihat siapa tamunya. Anak buah Lee Jaehwan. Ia langsung berusaha menutup kembali pintunya namun terlambat. Beberapa anak buah Jaehwan mulai menahan kedua lengannya. Ia terus memberontak saat melihat seseorang yang tak dikenalnya masuk ke rumah.

Tak sengaja kaki Seokjin mendorong sebuah guci di dekat pintu hingga pecah. Mendengar suara itu, Taehyung sontak melangkah mendekatinya. Taehyung terkejut saat melihat ibunya di tahan oleh beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya. Ia ingin menolong ibunya,namun..

" TAE LARI!",teriak Seokjin sambil terus memberontak. Taehyung langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Namjoon.

' _halo, Tae. Ada apa?_ ', terdengar suara ayahnya.

"Ayah, tolong.. Ada beberapa orang masuk kerumah dan menahan ibu. Aku takut", suara Taehyung bergetar, air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

Bugh

Pintu kamarnya mulai dipukul dari luar membuat Taehyung semakin takut. Suara ayahnya yang panik di telfonnya bahkan tak digubris oleh Taehyung.

"hey Kim Taehyung, kenalkan aku Jung Hoseok.", Taehyung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Keluarlah, kau tidak mau peluru temanku menembus kepala ibumu ini kan?", air mata Taehyung mengalir semakin deras.

 _'Tae, Jangan dengarkan dia. Jangan keluar, kau dengar ayah?_ ', suara ayahnya kembali terdengar. Taehyung masih terus menangis. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya.

"aku hitung sampai tiga, kau harus keluar.", Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"satu"

 _'Tae,jangan pedulikan dia. Ayah akan segera sampai di sana'_ , suara pria bernama Hoseok tadi saling bersautan dengan suara ayahnya di seberang telfon.

"dua", lanjut Hoseok. Tak hanya Namjoon yang berseru agar Taehyung tak keluar, Seokjin di luar kamar pun ikut berteriak agar Taehyung tak keluar.

"Tae, eomma baik-baik saja. JANGAN KELUAR".

"pikirkan baik-baik Kim Taehyung. Aku janji ibumu dan kau takkan terluka jika kau keluar sekarang", Taehyung hanya meremas rambutnya sendiri. Nafasnya mulai sesegukan karena lama menangis.

"ti.."

brak

"..ga",dan Hoseok tersenyum melihat Taehyung akhirnya keluar.

 **"KIM TAEHYUNG!",** teriak Seokjin dan Namjoon bersamaan.

.

.

"KIM TAEHYUNG",teriak Namjoon setelah mendengar suara gebrakan pintu di seberang sana. Ia juga mendengar teriakan istrinya.

Ia semakin mempercepat mobilnya, sementara Yoongi dan beberapa temannya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sekitar 6 mobil polisi di belakang mobil mereka ikut memecah jalanan menuju rumah Taehyung.

Tes

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Namjoon.

.

.

"DAE ! ", Yongguk berteriak saat melihat Daehyun terduduk di lantai melihat keadaan rumah Taehyung sudah kosong dan berantakan. Matanya menatap kosong ke sekeliling ruangan, air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan kakinya yang polos mengeluarkan darah karena tak sengaja menginjak pecahan guci di depan tadi. Ia langsung menangis di pelukan Yongguk,sementara Baekhyun dan temannya yang lain tampak menyesal.

Terdengar suara mobil polisi mendekat. Lalu tak lama nampaklah sosok Namjoon dan Yoongi serta beberapa polisi. Melihat Daehyun yang menangis membuat Namjoon mengerti satu hal.

Mereka semua terlambat.

.

.

Prang

Jungkook menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya saat sang sekretaris memberitahunya bahwa Taehyung-nya diculik. Air mata mulai mengalir pelan di pipinya. Matanya tampak kosong.

"AAARRGGHHHTTT", Semua orang dalam ruangan Jungkook kaget mendengar teriakan Jungkook. Ia langsung berlari keluar ruangan tak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Sebuah kalung di leher Jungkook ikut berayun saat ia berlari.

Flashback

"Tae, dimana kau menyimpan kode nuklir itu?", Taehyung langsung menoleh ke arah Jungkook di sampingnya. Ia lalu melepaskan kalung di lehernya.

"Di sini", Jungkook tampak bingung melihat kalung di tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa pelan.

"aku menyalinnya ke micro chip dan aku masukkan ke liontin kalung ini", Jungkook bisa melihat micro chip yang dikatakan Taehyung saat sang empunya membuka liontinnya.

"Tae, boleh aku yang menyimpannya?", tanya Jungkook ragu.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, apalagi kau sedang hamil Tae.. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik", lanjutnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Jungkook.

Flashback end.

Jungkook memeriksa ponselnya sesampainya ia di mobil. Ia langsung memeriksa GPS. Ia tersenyum kecil saat GPS Taehyung ternyata aktif. Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya kearah yang di tunjukkan GPS nya. Di lain tempat, Namjoon,Yoongi, serta Daehyun dan yang lainnya juga menuju ke tempat yang sama.

' _Tunggu aku/kami . Tae..'_

TBC

mianhae and gumawo buat yang udah review yang bilang kalo penulisannya kacau.. udah kuedit kok, gak tau kenapa tulisannya bisa kacau padahal waktu kuupload di fb gak ada masalah...

sekali lagi makasih.. Review please..


	9. Chapter 9

**Daddy? (Chapter 9- END)**

·

~chapter 9~

Sebuah mobil ambulance melaju kencang memecah jalanan Seoul menuju rumah sakit. Tak lama mobil berhenti, Pintu ambulance langsung dibuka begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Sebuah brankar di dorong masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Tae.. Bertahanlah, kumohon.. Tetap bersamaku Jeon Taehyung..", suara Jungkook menggema di lorong rumah sakit.

Ya, yang terbaring di brankar itu adalah Taehyung. Kemeja putih milik Jungkook yang dipakainya tampak dipenuhi noda darah. Bahkan kemeja bagian pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung ikut terkena noda darah. Sebelum Taehyung masuk ke ruang operasi, Jungkook menyempatkan untuk mencium kening dan bibir Taehyung yang pucat.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk meninggalkanku, Jeon Taehyung. Saranghae..", lirihnya sambil meneteskan airmata.

Pintu ruang operasi itu pun tertutup dengan lampu merah menyala diatasnya, menandakan operasi berlangsung. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi panjang dekat ruang operasi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"percuma saja kau membawaku kemari. Kode Nuklir itu tidak ada padaku",ujar Taehyung dingin. Saat ini Taehyung berada di sebuah ruang kosong bersama Jaehwan dan Hoseok,sementara Seokjin entah dimana. Tangan dan kaki Taehyung diikat pada kursi. Jaehwan tersenyum meremehkan mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya omong kosongmu itu?", kali ini Taehyung yang justru tersenyum meremehkan. "kau pikir aku berbohong? Aku tidak sebodoh itu membawa kode itu sendirian. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengebom Korea Utara kalau ternyata kau sebodoh ini.."

Plak

Jaehwan menampar pipi Taehyung hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Jaehwan mencengkram dagu Taehyung, memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Dimana kode itu? Atau Hoseok yang akan memaksamu bicara dengan sentuhannya", Taehyung sontak membulatkan matanya.

.

.

Seokjin terus menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Pergelangan tangannya terluka akibat bergesekan dengan tali tambang. Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok Hakyeon. Seokjin berhentibergerak dan menatap tajam Hakyeon di hadapannya.

"Dimana putraku, Cha Hakyeon?", tanya nya. Suara Seokjin terdengar sangat dingin.

"Dia sedang bersama tuan Jaehwan", jawab Hakyeon pelan. Entah kenapa ia tak seperti yang biasa Seokjin lihat. Ia terlihat takut dan gelisah. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah Seokjin dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Mata Seokjin membulat. Hakyeon lalu melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Seokjin dan membiarkannya pergi.

.

.

"Dae, kau tetap di sini bersama Zelo",ujar Yongguk disambut penolakan oleh Daehyun,

"Tidak, aku ikut kedalam". Saat ini mereka semua sudah berada di depan bangunan tempat Jaehwan menyekap Taehyung dan Seokjin.

"kumohon Dae, aku tidak ingin kau terluka",ujar Yongguk memelas. Jungkook sudah hendak masuk namun ditahan oleh Namjoon. Namjoon meminta baju anti peluru pada salah satu petugas lalu memasangkannya ke tubuh Jungkook.

"aku tidak mau cucuku lahir tanpa ayah karena sikap gegabahmu",ujar Namjoon sambil menepuk pundak Jungkook. Namjoon mendekati Yongguk dan Daehyun yang tetap ingin masuk.

"Yongguk benar Dae. Tetaplah disini",ujar Namjoon sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Daehyun. Akhirnya Daehyun menyerah. Setelah mendapat ciuman di kening dari Yongguk, Daehyun masuk ke mobil ditemani Zelo. Setelah itu, mereka semua kecuali Daehyun dan Zelo memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Tim Jungkook dan Namjoon mencari Taehyung,sedangkan Tim Yoongi dan Yongguk mencari Seokjin. Beberapa kali mereka harus menembak anak buah Jaehwan yang mereka temui. Setelah melewati banyak lorong, Tim Yoongi dan Yongguk berhasil menemukan Seokjin dalam keadaan selamat.

"Tim Eagle berhasil menemukan Seokjin", Yoongi melapor pada Namjoon melalui alat komunikasi di telinganya.

 ** _'Apa dia terluka? Segera bawa dia keluar'_** **,** setelah memastikan Seokjin tidak terluka, Yoongi kembali melapor, "Dia tidak terluka, kami akan membawanya keluar".

.

.

Jleb

Argh

Jaehwan menusukkan sebuah pisau kecil pada punggung tangan kanan Taehyung yang terikat pada lengan kursi, membuat Taehyung mengerang kesakitan. "Dimana Kode itu?", tanya Jaehwan sambil menekan pisau yang menusuk tangan Taehyung.

"sudah kubilang,kode itu tidak ada padaku",balas Taehyung sembari meringis kesakitan. Jaehwan memutar bola matanya bosan sambil mengayunkan pisau di tangan kanannya.

Jleb

Ia kembali menusukkan pisau tersebut ke punggung tangan kiri Taehyung. Darah dari kedua tangan Taehyung yang terluka menetes hingga ke lantai. Jaehwan mendengus kesal, lalu menyuruh Hoseok membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Taehyung. "pada siapa kode itu?", Jaehwan kembali bertanya sambil mencengkram dagu Taehyung, yang dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Taehyung.

"kau kira aku akan memberitahu mu?"

Plak

Jaehwan kembali menampar pipi Taehyung,membuat pipi sang empunya semakin memerah bahkan memar.

"berhentilah melukainya paman. Biarkan aku yang mencobanya", ujar Hoseok menyeringai sambil mengelus pipi Taehyung.

Brak

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan seorang anak buah Jaehwan yang tampak terengah. "polisi sudah mengepung tempat ini. Helikopter sudah disiapkan, anda harus lari tuan", ujar anak buah Jaehwan tersebut. Mata Jaehwan membulat lalu memaksa Taehyung berdiri dan memeriksa saku celananya.

Prang

Sebuah ponsel yang ia temukan dari saku Taehyung hancur seketika karena ia lemparkan pada dinding. "Hoseok, bawa bocah ini. Kita harus keatas", Hoseok lalu membawa Taehyung di pundaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju atap, Taehyung terus memberontak.

Sesampainya mereka di atap, sudah ada sebuah helikopter disana. Mereka sudah hendak naik sebelum tiba-tiba datang tembakan kearah helikopter. Helikopter tersebut masih terbang rendah menunggu Jaehwan. Tembakan tersebut berasal dari Namjoon, Jungkook dan beberapa anggota kepolisian. Hoseok menurunkan Taehyung dari pundaknya,membuat Namjoon dan Jungkook dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Taehyung yang terluka.

Taehyung tersenyum lega melihat Ayahnya dan juga Jungkook. Senyum Taehyung pudar saat merasakan moncong pistol Jaehwan menyentuh perut bagian sampingnya. Pundak Jungkook serta Taehyung sontak menegang. Giliran Jaehwan yang tersenyum menyeringai.

"kode itu ada pada salah satu dari kalian kan? Berikan padaku atau...", Jaehwan menekan moncong pistolnya pada abdomen Taehyung

"...bayi ini akan hancur bahkan sebelum melihat dunia". Jantung Jungkook langsung berdegup kencang. "Jatuhkan senjata kalian". Perlahan Namjoon dan yang lainnya menjatuhkan senjata mereka. Suasana sontak menegang. Dengan perlahan Jungkook maju ke depan.

"kau ingin kode? Kode itu ada di microchip dalam liontin kalungku. Aku berikan kode itu, kau juga serahkan istriku. Bagaimana?", Jungkook mencoba bernegoisasi sambil terus melangkah maju. Namjoon hanya diam sambil meraih senjata dalam saku belakangnya.

"baiklah, lepaskan kalungmu, dan lemparkan padaku", perintah Jaehwan.

"Tidak sebelum kudapatkan istriku", balas Jungkook membuat Jaehwan berdecak kesal.

"dalam hitungan ketiga, kau lempar kalungmu , ku lepaskan bocah ini", Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu melepas kalungnya.

1

2

3

Dor Dor

Dor

Brugh

Tubuh Taehyung jatuh ke pelukan Jungkook, kedua mata indahnya terpejam. Jungkook menatap tangannya yang bergetar dan juga penuh darah. Darah Taehyung-nya. Mata Jungkook sontak membulat. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada helikopter yang sudah terbang bersama Jaehwan lalu kembali pada Taehyung. Namjoon sibuk meminta bantuan medis lewat alat komunikasinya, sementara Jungkook sibuk menepuk pipi Taehyung yang sedikit memar, berusaha menyadarkannya.

''Tae..'', panggilnya pelan. Airmata mulai berdesakan turun dari pelupuk mata Jungkook hingga menetes ke pipi Taehyung. Ia menepiskan helaian surai Taehyung yang basah dan menutupi keningnya. Ia memeluk Taehyung erat sambil menciumi kening Taehyung.

''Jeon Taehyung, stay with me.. stay with me.. '', Jungkook terus meracau sambil berurai airmata. Tiba-tiba Namjoon mendekat kearahnya dan..

Duagh

''sadarlah Jeon Jungkook! Taehyung takkan bangun hanya dengan tangisanmu itu.. sudah ada ambulance menunggu di luar'', ucapan Namjoon menyadarkan Jungkook. Ia segera bangkit sambil menggendong Taehyung ala bridal menuju ambulance.

Semua yang menunggu diluar sontak kaget melihat Taehyung yang digendong Jungkook dalam keadaan terpejam dan berlumuran darah. Seokjin hendak jatuh ke tanah jika Namjoon tidak segera memeluknya, ia lalu menangis dalam pelukan Namjoon.

''sstt, tenanglah.. Taehyung bocah yang kuat.. dia akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku..'', Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Seokjin. Sama seperti Seokjin, Daehyun juga sudah menangis dalam pelukan Yongguk.

Mereka lalu segera menyusul Jungkook dan Taehyung ke rumah sakit, sementara Yoongi memilih menjemput Jimin terlebih dahulu, lalu ikut menyusul ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah", Jungkook sontak mendongak saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Benar saja. Ada Namjoon dan Seokjin, Kedua orangtuanya, Yongguk dan Daehyun, serta Yoongi dan Jimin. Operasi Taehyung masih belum selesai, lampu operasi masih berwarna merah. Saat ini mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar Taehyung dan bayinya baik-baik saja.

Terdengar suara derap langkah lagi. Tiga orang pria memakai setelan jas hitam mendekati mereka. "siapa yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?", tanya pria yang berada di tengah membuat Jungkook menoleh lalu berjalan kearah mereka.

"itu kau? Oh baiklah, kau pasti mengenalku kan?", Jungkookmengangguk. Ayolah, warga mana yang tidak mengenal Menteri Pertahanan Negara mereka sendiri.

"kenapa kau menyerahkan kode nuklir itu pada pihak musuh? Kode itu lebih berharga daripada bocah bernama Kim Taehyung itu", Pria itu berujar santai tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"katakan sekali lagi", ujar Jungkook dingin sambil menatap tajam pria di hadapannya.

"apa? Kau menantangku? Baiklah, akan kuulangi. Kode itu lebih berharga dibandingkan seorang bocah yang bernama Kim Taehyung yang tidak berguna untuk negara. Memangnya siapa bocah itu hah?", ucapan Pria itu membuat darah Jungkook serasa mendidih, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"tidak berguna?", meskipun pelan, pria itu masih bisa mendengar Jungkook. "ya, tidak berguna. Lebih baik dia mati sa.."

Duagh

Pria itu tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena kepalan tangan Jungkook sudah menyentuh wajahnya hingga cairan merah nan amis bernama darah menetes dari lubang hidungnya yang patah. Jungkook tidak peduli apabila ia di penjara karena baru saja mematahkan hidung seorang Menteri. Ia tidak terima dengan ucapan pria itu.

"YAK BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau lakukan?", pria itu berteriak marah pada Jungkook. Karena tak tahan, akhirnya Seokjin bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati pria itu yang kini sudah berdiri lagi sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"kalian memang orang bodoh yang mau menghancurkan negara demi seorang bocah yang pantas mati", Seokjin tersenyum aneh pada Jungkook di belakangnya.

"Dia baru saja bilang TaeTae-ku pantas mati, Kook-ah",setelah mengucapkan itu, Seokjin langsung membalikkan badannya dan..

Druagh

.. menonjok sang Menteri tepat di rahang hingga beberapa giginya rontok. Dua pria di samping sang Menteri tadi awalnya ingin bergerak, namun ditahan oleh Yongguk dan Yoongi. Namjoon juga hendak berdiri namun ditahan oleh Daehyun. Sebenarnya Daehyun juga ingin mematahkan rahang Menteri brengsek itu namun ia tahan. Akan timbul masalah besar jika ia dan Namjoon ikut memukul Menteri itu.

Jika kalian kira Jimin diam saja, kalian salah besar. Ia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak maju dan mencongkel mata pria botak nan brengsek di hadapannya dengan pena kesayangannya, hadiah dari Taehyung.

"KAU BILANG PUTRAKU PANTAS MATI? SETELAH KAMI SEMUA BERJUANG UNTUK MENYELAMATKANNYA KAU BILANG DIA PANTAS MATI? DIMANA OTAKMU DASAR BOTAK!", semua terdiam melihat Seokjin yang tampak mengerikan untuk pertama kalinya. Tanpa sadar mereka menelan ludah bersamaan. Inikah rasanya melihat induk singa yang mengamuk demi anaknya. Bahkan Seokjin tidak peduli dimana mereka berada saat ini.

''KAU KIRA PUTRAKU MAU MENYIMPAN KODE SIALAN ITU? KAU HARUSNYA BERTERIMA KASIH. JIKA TIDAK ADA PUTRAKU MUNGKIN SUDAH SEJAK DULU NEGARA INI HANCUR.. KAU BILANG DIA PANTAS MATI?'', Jungkook memegang pundak Seokjin sambil merogoh saku celananya.

Bruk

Jungkook melempar sebuah kotak kecil berisi microchip pada sang Menteri yang kini terkapar di lantai rumah sakit.

"itu kode yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak bodoh untuk semudah itu menyerahkan kode penting Negara ke tangan musuh. Segeralah pergi sebelum aku membuatmu menggantikan istriku di meja operasi", dan sang Menteri serta anak buahnya lari tunggang langgang mendengar ancaman Jungkook.

Mereka beruntung Namjoon ditahan oleh Daehyun, kalau tidak mungkin ancaman Jungkook menjadi kenyataan. Semua sontak menghela nafas bersamaan,berusaha menurunkan kadar emosi akibat Menteri tadi.

Tak lama pintu ruang operasi terbuka, Jungkook langsung bergegas menghampiri sang dokter. "Bagaimana keadaan istriku dok? Bayinya baik-baik saja kan?", wajah Jungkook tampak cemas menunggu jawaban Dokter. Mereka hanya bisa harap-harap cemas Taehyung dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Sang dokter mengangguk sebelum mulai bicara.

"Pelurunya tidak ada yang mengenai organ vital, jadi saudara Taehyung baik-baik saja. Hanya perluistirahat total sampai luka jahitannya mengering. Dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap dan akan siuman dalam beberapa jam", setelah dokter mengatakan itu, brankar Taehyung yang digiring oleh beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang operasi menuju ruang inap.

.

.

Sementara Jaehwan yang berada di dalam helicopter yang mengudara membuka liontin kalung yang ia dapatkan dari Jungkook. Setelah terbuka, matanya membulat karena terkejut. Tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Ia tertawa pelan. Menertawai kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa ia langsung percaya pada bocah ingusan itu.

"Dasar bocah brengsek! Tunggu saja, aku akan kembali untukmu",gumam Jaehwan.

.

.

Setelah tertidur selama hampir 5 jam, akhirnya Taehyung siuman. Saat Taehyung membuka mata, ia disambut wajah tampan Jungkook yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia balas tersenyum.

"hei Princess, merasa baikan?", Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan sambil merasakan usapan tangan Jungkook pada pipinya.

"kemana yang lain?", Taehyung sedikit berdeham menetralkan suaranya yang serak.

"aku menyuruh mereka pulang,besok pagi mereka akan kemari. Butuh sesuatu?", Taehyung menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Taehyung tersadar akan bayinya saat Jungkook mengelus abdomennya.

Saat Taehyung hendak bertanya, Jungkook sudah menjawabnya seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung. "Little Jeon baik-baik saja, kau menjaganya dengan baik,Tae", Taehyung tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang mengelus abdomennya.

"o iya, kenapa aku sangat ingin makan cake tomat cherry ya?". O ow, Jungkook mulai mengidam rupanya. Sepertinya akan ada keinginan aneh lainnya.

.

.

"cucuku itu laki-laki, Jungkook-ah"

"anakku itu perempuan, abeonim", Jungkook berujar pada Namjoon. Ya, mereka sedang meributkan masalah jenis kelamin bayi dalam kandungan Taehyung yang sudah berusia 3 bulan. Sebenarnya menunggu satu bulan lagi, mereka sudah mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya, tapi entahlah. Taehyung yang duduk di samping Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tak lama Jungkook mulai terisak, membuat Taehyung dan Namjoon menoleh kearahnya. "anakkita perempuan kan hiks Tae?", Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung dengan wajah berurai airmata membuat Namjoon memutar bola matanya.

"Mimpi apa aku punya menantu cengeng sepertimu", dan tangisan Jungkook semakin keras.

"Daddy..", owh, singa betina menggeram. Namjoon memilih menghampiri Seokjin di dapur sedangkan Taehyung sibuk menenangkan suaminya yang sedang mood swing. Padahal baru setengah jam berlalu sejak Jungkook dengan cerianya meminta sang ibu mertua membuatkannya cupcake tomat cherry, sekarang Jungkook sudah bermelodrama sendirian. "hei kook, ayo kita lihat kebun tomat cherry di halaman belakang", mendengar ajakan Taehyung, Jungkook langsung berhenti menangis dan kembali ceria. Bahkan dia mendahului Taehyung ke kebun belakang. Taehyung hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah suaminya, lalu berjalan pelan menyusul suaminya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi di beranda belakang rumah mereka, sambil melihat sang suami yang tenggelam dalam dunia tomat cherrynya.

Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit, bukannya Taehyung yang mengidam melainkan Jungkook. Paling tidak, meskipun hamil, Taehyung bisa makan dengan bebas tanpa harus merasakan morning sick. Tapi Taehyung sedikit menyesalkan masalah mengidam, padahal Taehyung juga ingin menyiksa keluarganya dengan permintaan anehnya. Lama termenung, Taehyung tak sadar Jungkook sudah berada di sampingnya dan menatapnya bingung. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dari samping dan ..

Cup

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kanan Taehyung, membuat sang empunya pipi langsung menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"sudah selesai dengan dunia tomat cherry mu?", Jungkook menggeleng.

"ada yang lebih baik dan manis daripada tomat cherry", Jungkook berujar sambil menangkup pipi Taehyung lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas Jungkook menerpa permukaan wajahnya, membuatnya menutup matanya,

"bibirmu Tae"

Cup

Bibir Jungkook mendarat di bibir Taehyung, melumat bibir bagian atas dan bawah bergantian, mengundang Taehyung untuk membalas ciumannya. Mereka ciuman di bawah cahaya senja matahari yang mulai turun dari peraduan.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

Dua bocah berbeda jenis kelamin berlarian di ruang keluarga milik keluarga Jeon. Mereka asik saling mengejar tanpa memperdulikan panggilan ibu mereka yang meminta mereka berhenti karena takut mereka terluka. Sang ibu yakni Taehyung sedang berada di dapur untuk memasak makan malam untuk keluarganya, apalagi sebentar lagi Jungkook, sang suami tercinta akan segera pulang.

Klek

''DADDY..'', dua bocah tadi berteriak lalu berlari kearah Jungkook yang baru masuk.

Bruk

Kedua bocah itu sudah berada dalam gendongan Jungkook, beruntung tubuh Jungkook kekar, jika tidak mungkin kedua bocah berusia 4 tahun ini sudah jatuh.

''hei.. dimana Mommy kalian?'', belum sempat sang anak menjawab, Taehyung sudah muncul. Taehyung sudah selesai memasak saat anak-anaknya berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Taehyung langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan kedua malaikatnya, mengambil jas serta tas Jungkook yang tercecer di lantai lalu menatap kedua anaknya yang kini menyembunyikan wajah mereka di leher sang ayah.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihatnya lalu menurunkan kedua anaknya perlahan. ''Jeon Jaehyun, Jeon Jaein. Kalian menghiraukan Mommy lagi eoh?", Jungkook bertanya sambil mengusak pucuk kepala kedua anaknya. Yang ditanya hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari mungil mereka. Jungkook lalu menatap Taehyung seolah bertanya, membuat Taehyung mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

''hei, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan daddy hmm?'', akhirnya mereka mulai mendongak menatap wajah sang ayah dan menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan Jaehyun dan Jaein lalu berbalik menghadap sang ibu yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

''Mommy..'', Taehyung langsung berjongkok menghadap kedua malaikatnya.

''maaf ya.. kami janji akan selalu mendengarkan mommy..'', Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu membawa kedua anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa marah pada kedua malaikatnya nan menggemaskan. Mereka kembar meskipun berbeda jenis kelamin. Jeon Jaein, putri kecil keluarga Jeon ini lahir 10 menit lebih awal daripada si tampan Jeon Jaehyun. Masalah wajah, kedua malaikatnya ini bak gabungan wajah ayah dan ibunya, hanya matanya saja yang berbeda. Mata Jaein menuruni mata cantik sang ibu, sedangkan Jaehyun mewarisi mata tajam sang ayah.

Setelah meminta maaf pada sang ibu, kedua malaikat Jeon ini duduk dengan tenang di kursi mereka sambil memakan makanan mereka. Saat sedang makan, terdengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Taehyung langsung membuka pintu.

Deg

Taehyung terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

''lama tidak bertemu,bocah "

END

HAIIII!

Mian masih ada yang ngaco kah tulisannya? mian semuanya.. mkasih yang udah review, fav and follow... btw butuh sequel kah?


	10. Chapter 10

**Daddy? (Sequel)**

· Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Ken ( VIXX) as Lee Jaehwan, Jung Daehyun and Bang Yongguk of B.A.P

· Rate : T- M

· Genre : Drama,Action(gagal :v),Romance, M-Preg

· Length : Oneshot

Pairing: KookV, YoonMin, NamJin, slight KenJin, HopeV, BangDae

Seorang pria memakai kacamata hitam terlihat keluar dari mobil sport silvernya. Ia melangkah menuju sebuah rumah minimalis. Di samping pintu rumah tersebut ada sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan 'Jeon's Family' juga tombol bel kecil di bawahnya.

Ia menekan bel rumah tersebut, tak lama seorang namja manis membuka pintu. Namja manis itu, yakni Taehyung tampak kaget melihat kedatangan dirinya. Dengan senyum, ia menyapa Taehyung di hadapannya.

"lama tidak bertemu, bocah", yang di sapa hanya berdiri mematung.

"Jung Hoseok"

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Taehyung tak kunjung kembali dari membukakan pintu. Jungkook bahkan sudah selesai makan, hanya tinggal menunggu Jaehyun dan Jaein selesai. Merasa Taehyung terlalu lama, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

"Jaeinie, Jaehyunie.. Tunggu disini, Daddy ingin melihat Mommy sebentar", Jaein dan Jaehyun mengangguk imut. Jungkook melangkah menuju pintu setelah mengusak surai hitam kedua malaikatnya.

Belum sampai Jungkook ke depan pintu, Taehyung sudah kembali dengan Hoseok yang memiting lehernya di belakangnya. Soft gun di tangan kanan Hoseok mengarah ke pelipis Taehyung. Jungkook terpaku di tempat.

"hai Jungkook-ssi", Hoseok tersenyum saat menyapa Jungkook. Yang disapa hanya diam sambil berusaha tenang. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak panik melihat istrimu di todong soft gun di hadapanmu? Ditambah dengan keberadaan anak kembarmu di ruang makan yang mungkin sebentar lagi menyusul mencari Daddy dan Mommy nya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?", Jungkook bertanya dengan suara dingin. Hoseok hendak menjawab namun ia urungkan saat melihat dua bocah datang dari arah belakang Jungkook. Pitingan pada leher Taehyung ia ganti dengan merangkul pundak Taehyung, soft gun nya pun ia turunkan pada pinggang Taehyung agar tak terlihat. Jungkook langsung menoleh ke belakang dan berjongkok menangkap kedua malaikat kecilnya sebelum berlari terlalu jauh menuju sang Mommy.

"wah, mereka kembar ya..", Hoseok berujar sambil tersenyum ke arah Jaein dan Jaehyun. Setelah melihat Hoseok, Jaehyun memilih melepas rangkulan sang Daddy dan beralih ke depan Jaein, seolah ingin melindungi sang Noona dari pria yang merangkul Mommynya. Hoseok melepas rangkulannya pada Taehyung lalu melangkah ke depan menghampiri dua bocah kecil itu.

Jungkook langsung menyembunyikan Jaein dan Jungkook ke belakang punggungnya saat merasa dua malaikatnya dalam bahaya, sementara Taehyung langsung berlari menghampiri Jungkook serta kedua anaknya, membawa Jaein dan Jaehyun dalam dekapannya.

"kalian posesif sekali, padahal aku hanya ingin menyapa mereka", ujar Hoseok berpura-pura merajuk, namun hanya sebentar, sebelum ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar seperti biasa.

"bisa biarkan mereka pergi dulu? Urusanmu itu denganku", Taehyung membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Jungkook menoleh.

"Please, Don't", lirih Taehyung namun masih dapat didengar Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum lalu beralih pada Jaein danJaehyun.

"mumpung aku sedang baik hati, lebih baik kau bawa mereka", Hoseok mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook.

"ahh Jungkook-ssi.. Jangan lupa ucapkan selamat tinggal ya", lanjut Hoseok sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"hei, ayo kita main petak umpet. Biar Daddy yang jaga.. Sembunyi sejauh mungkin dengan Mommy okey..", Jungkook tersenyum melihat dua malaikatnya yang tersenyum senang, dan semangat untuk sembunyi.

Setelah Taehyung, Jaein dan Jaehyun pergi, senyum Jungkook memudar dan digantikan raut wajah dingin nan datar.

"kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Ahh tidak, kuganti pertanyaanku…..", Jungkook menanti Hoseok melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...sejak kapan kau berhenti membunuh, Jeon Jungkook?", wajah Jungkook tetap datar meskipun sebenarnya ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Lee Jaehwan, tewas 1 jam setelah bertemu denganmu. Tembakanmu memang terlihat meleset, tapi tidak ada yang tahu ada kandungan racun pada selongsong pelurumu. Kau bahkan sudah menebak timing yang tepatuntuk melakukannya", Jungkook memilih diam dan mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

" kau juga yang membunuh Profesor Kang bukan? Karena pria tua itu meremehkan Taehyung-mu itu kau membunuhnya tanpa ada yang tahu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Kau benar-benar hebat Jungkook-ssi, aku kagum padamu", Jungkook menatap datar pada Hoseok.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku membunuhmu juga?", entah kenapa bulu kuduk Hoseok sontak berdiri mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Jungkook melangkah pelan kearah Hoseok dengan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana santainya. Hoseok langsung menodongkan soft gun nya kearah Jungkook sambil melangkah mundur.

Sebelum kemari, Hoseok sudah sangat yakin ia akan berhasil membunuh Jungkook. Namun sekarang, melihat tatapan Jungkook saja ia sudah ketakutan. Padahal ia tidak pernah setakut ini. Aura seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin menguar pada Jungkook.

"mumpung aku sedang baik hati, lebih baik kau keluar dari rumahku", Hoseok merasa bagaikan de javu. Jungkook menepuk sebelah pundak Hoseok, sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jungkook.

Dor

Ia juga menekan pelatuk soft gun Hoseok, membuat pinggang kanannya mengeluarkan cairan merah berbau tembaga bernama darah. Namun anehnya, Jungkook tidak sedikitpun meringis kesakitan,wajahnya pun tetap datar.

"Jangan lupa ucapkan selamat tinggal ya..", Jungkook tersenyum mengerikan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hoseok segera keluar dari rumah Jungkook dan berlari tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya. Masih dengan tergesa-gesa, Hoseok melajukan kendaraan nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Rumah Jungkook sudah tak terlihat lagi namun ia tak menyadari ada sebuah alat kecil dengan cahaya merah berkedip cepat diatas pundaknya dan…

Duaarr

Mobil yang dikendarai Hoseok meledak hingga hancur dan terbakar termasuk sang pengemudi. Kepulan asap hitam membumbung ke atas. Orang-orang dijalanan langsung berkerumun sambil sibuk menghubungi 119. Api masih setia menghiasi badan mobil yang sudah sangat ringsek. Aroma darah bercampur asap terciup sangat pekat di udara. Di bawah langit malam berhiaskan bintang nan indah, Hoseok meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini.

.

.

Setelah mendengar suara deru mobil, Taehyung segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama Jaein dan Jaehyun. Meskipun bingung, kedua bocah ini tetap mengikuti Mommy-nya. Taehyung bergegas menghampiri Jungkook saat melihat sang suami terduduk di lantai dengan tangan berlumuran darah menutupi pinggangnya. "Astaga Kookie, kau baik-baik saja?", Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Melihat sang Daddy terluka, Jaein mengulurkan sebuah plester luka dari sakunya kepada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terenyuh.

''daddy pakai ini saja.. mommy, daddy tidak akan disuntik kan? Nanti Daddy kesakitan…'', Jungkook menerima uluran plester itu dengan tangan sedikit bergetar sambil tersenyum manis pada putri sulungnya.

''gumawo baby Jane..ini hanya luka kecil, Daddy tidak akan disuntik..'',ujarnya pelan dan dibalas anggukan ceria oleh Jaein. Taehyung sibuk membantu Jungkook menutupi lukanya agar darahnya berhenti. Ia tidak mungkin mengobati luka Jungkook di hadapan si kembar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meminta si kembar pergi bermain terlebih dahulu.

"Jaein, ajak Jaehyun bermain di ruang tengah, ne? Mommy akan mengobati luka ayah dulu", Jaein mengangguk ceria sambil mengajak sang adik bermain.

"kajja Jaehyunnie.."

.

.

"Joon, apa kau tidak merasa kalau Jungkook itu sedikit...em...misterius?", tanya Yoongi ragu pada Namjoon. Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil meminum kopinya. "maksudmu?", Namjoon balik bertanya setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke meja di depannya."kau ingat Kim Myungsoo?", Namjoon mengangguk. Seokjin dan Jimin menghampiri mereka sambil membawa nampan berisi camilan. Mereka lalu duduk di samping pasangan masing-masing.

"Maksudmu psikopat tampan yang kita tangkap dulu?", Jimin langsung menoleh pada Namjoon begitu mendengar kata tampan, membuat Yoongi mendengus kesal.

"Ya. Sekilas Jungkook terlihat seperti dia".

Tiba-tiba dua bocah beda usia berlari sambil tertawa menuruni tangga. Dua bocah itu adalah Min Jihoon,usianya 6 tahun, putra adopsi Yoongi dan Jimin, serta Kim Nami, usianya 3 tahun, putri bungsu dari Namjoon dan Seokjin sekaligus adik perempuan Taehyung. Dua bocah itu langsung berlari ke pelukan sang ayah.

"Pololo", Nami berujar sambil menunjuk televisi. Seokjin yang mengerti bahasa anaknya langsung beranjak menghidupkan televisinya.

 ** _'Berita hari ini.._**

 ** _Sebuah mobil sport mewah tiba-tiba meledak di kawasan Myeongdong beberapa waktu yang lalu._**

 ** _Sang pengendara di identifikasi bernama Jung Hoseok, 25 tahun, tewas di lokasi kejadian._**

 ** _Saat ini polisi sedang menyelidiki penyebab ledakan mobil tersebut...'_**

Semua orang dewasa disana sontak terdiam setelah melihat siaran berita tersebut, bahkan Nami dan Jihoon terus menoleh bingung kearah mereka. Jin langsung mengganti chanel dengan tayangan kartun kesukaan putrinya. Yoongi beranjak dari posisinya dengan menggendong Jihoon,Jimin disampingnya mengikuti jejak suaminya.

"selidiki Jungkook", ujar Namjoon yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Yoongi. Setelah itu Yoongi, Jimin, serta Jihoon menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Yoongi mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Di samping kursi pengemudi ada Jimin dengan Jihoon yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Wajar saja putranya sudah tertidur, jam tangan Yoongi menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam. Jalanan pun diterangi oleh deretanlampu jalanan ditambah dengan cahaya dari papan iklan yang berjejer di antara bangunan. Sebuah cincin berwarna perak melingkar di jari manis tangan Yoongi yang memegang kemudi. Cincin yang sama juga melingkar indah di jari manis Jimin.

Mereka menikah beberapa bulan setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan mengadopsi Jihoon dari sebuah panti asuhan sebulan pasca pernikahan mereka saat Jihoon masih berusia 2 tahun. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 20 menit, mereka sampai di apartemen yang mereka huni.

Yoongi mengambil alih Jihoon dari pangkuan Jimin setelah memakirkan mobilnya di basement. Jimin bergerak cepat menekan password apartemen mereka lalu segera menuju kamar Jihoon dan menyiapkan ranjang untuk sang putra berbaring.

Yoongi membaringkan Jihoon di ranjang bermotif Star Wars kesukaan sang putra. Jimin membuka jaket dan sepasang sepatu milik Jihoon dan hanya menyisakan kaus kakinya saja. Beruntung Jihoon memakai pakaian yang nyaman sehingga mereka tidak perlu menggantinyadengan piyama. Setelah menyelimuti dan mencium kening Jihoon, mereka berdua keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Setelah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama, Yoongi dan Jimin membaringkan tubuh mereka pada ranjang ukuran king size. Dengan sebelah lengan Yoongi sebagai bantalnya, Jimin memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Yoongi .

Yoongi? Ia hanya tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya yang terpejam sambil mengelus surai sang istri.

"apa Jungkook itu berbahaya?", Jimin tiba-tiba bertanya pada Yoongi sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos menatap wajah sang suami yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak", jawaban Yoongi mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka malam ini, meskipun Jimin tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yoongi.

.

.

Daehyun tampak berbaring di tepian ranjang sambil mengelus surai seorang bocah perempuan yang berbaring di sampingnya. Bocah perempuan itu adalah Bang Minyoung, putri semata wayang Yongguk dan Daehyun.

4 tahun yang lalu, Daehyung di diagnosis hamil. Ia namja spesial seperti Taehyung dan Seokjin, namun tidak sekuat mereka. Saat hamil Minyoung, Daehyun tidak bisa banyak bergerak, bahkan dokter menganjurkan untuk menggugurkannya yang langsung dibalas penolakan oleh Daehyun. Bahkan Yongguk dan Daehyun sempat tidak saling berbicara karena Daehyun bersikeras mempertahankan Minyoung meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Setelah Minyoung lahir, Daehyun sempat koma selama 2 minggu, membuat Yongguk frustasi. Namun segala perjuangan Daehyun berbuah hasil, kini Minyoung sudah berusia 3 tahun dan tumbuh sehat serta cantik, namun Daehyun tidak diizinkan-ahh , ani. Tidak bisa untuk hamil lagi. Memikirkan fakta tersebut, membuat Daehyun menitikkan airmatanya.

Pintu kamar bernuansa biru langit itu pun terbuka, membuat Daehyun langsung menoleh sambil menghapus lelehan airmata di pipinya. Ada Bang Yongguk di ambang pintu. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ranjang agar sang putri tak terbangun, menundukkan badannya untuk mengecup kening Minyoung lalu beralih menggendong Daehyun ala bridal menuju balkon kamar mereka.

Yongguk duduk di sebuah bangku di balkon sambil memangku Daehyun. Cahaya bulan bersinar terang, dikelilingi oleh taburan bintang, memperindah langit malam. Melihat Daehyun termenung, Yongguk segera mencium kilat bibirnya, membuat mata sang istri membulat dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"abeonim memintaku menyelidiki Jungkook, menurutmu ada yang salah dengannya?", Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil mengetukan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya, membuatnya terlihat imut.

"kurasa ia hanya posesif pada Taetae, ingat saat pernikahan Tae dulu? Ia sempat menatapku seolah dia ingin membunuhku saat Tae memelukku", Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Benarkah? Besok dia akan berurusan denganku", ujar Yongguk sambil menggemeletukkan jarinya, membuat Daehyun terkekeh ringan sebelum ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"besok?", Yongguk mengangguk. "abeonim menyuruh kita ke rumah Taehyung besok pagi", Daehyun langsung bersemangat dan hendak masuk untuk mempersiapkan pakaian Minyoung untuk besok, namun tertahan oleh lengan Yongguk yang memeluk pinggangnya. Salah satu lengan Yongguk beralih menuju tengkuk Daehyun, ia memiringkan wajahnya dan..

Cup

Kedua belah bibir mereka saling bertemu, saling melumat satu sama lain di bawah sinar rembulan.

.

.

Taehyung mengusap surai hitam Jungkook yang berbaring dengan pahanya sebagai bantal. Beruntung luka Jungkook hanya luka lecet akibat terserempet peluru Hoseok meskipun sedikit dalam. Jaein dan Jaehyun sudah tertidur di kamar mereka setelah kelelahan bermain.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dan mengangkat Taehyung ke pangkuannya.

"Tae, Do you believe me?", Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook.

"Of Course, i do. Jadi jangan coba-coba melakukan hal tadi lagi, dan jangan terluka lagi", Taehyung berujar layaknya seorang ibu yang mengomeli anaknya, membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal.

"dan juga, kenapa Hoseok pergi semudah itu?", Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"jadi, kau ingin dia membunuhku dulu?", Taehyung sontak menggeleng, namunhanya sebentar sebelum ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lukamu", Taehyung sedikit berteriak sambil memeriksa luka Jungkook.

.

.

"jangan terlalu percaya pada Jeon Jungkook. Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira", bisik Hakyeon sebelum melepaskan ikatan Seokjin. Seokjin membulatkan matanya kaget.

.

.

"ini hanya luka kecil, Tae", ujar Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"benarkah? Suamiku hebat sekali", Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dan mengecup kilat bibir sang suami tanpa menyadari senyuman miring tersemat disana.

"Luka kecil? Kau mendapat 12 jahitan, tuan Jeon"

cup

Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook. Saat hendak melepaskan pagutan mereka, tangan Jungkook menahan tengkuk Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir manis sang istri. Taehyung balas melumat,meremat lembut helaian surai Jungkook, sambil mendesah pelan. Ciuman Jungkook turun menuju leher jenjang Taehyung, membuat sang empunya mendongak dan mendesah lebih keras.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Hanya selimut putih yang menutupi bagian bawah mereka yang menyatu. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Ranjang mereka berderit riuh akibat aktivitas mereka. Suara desahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua berteriak saat mencapai puncak. Jungkook kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Well, kurasa Jae Twins akan segera mendapatkan adik.

"JEON JUNGKOOK, LUKAMU"

Sepertinya adik untuk Jae Twins hanya dalam khayalanku saja.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk melalui celah tirai jendela, membuat salah satu dari dua orang namja yang tubuh polosnya tertutupi selimut mengernyit silau. Hal pertama yang Taehyung lihat adalah dada bidang Jungkook yang memerangkap tubuhnya, membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Ia mendongak menatap wajah tampan Jungkook yang terpejam lalu mengusap pipinya pelan.

"kau tidak seperti yang mereka pikir kan, Kook? Kau bukan orang jahat seperti yang mereka bilang kan?", mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca, seolah siap menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Saranghae...Jeongmal..", setelah membisikan itu, Taehyung mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook, lalu beranjak bangkit dari ranjang sambil menahan sakit pada bagian selatan tubuhnya, memakai pakaiannya lalu keluar menuju kamar kedua malaikatnya.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, setetes airmata mengalir di pipi Jungkook. Kedua mata indah yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka dan menumpahkan cairan yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo Tae.. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu..", Jungkook mengusap kasar airmatanya sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Seorang bocah bersurai hitam tampak terduduk dikelilingi oleh bocah lain. Ia terus di hujami pukulan hingga tubuh mungilnya penuh dengan luka. Ia memeluk erat sebuah buku gambar, melindunginya dari hujaman pukulan, seolah benda mati tersebut lebih berharga daripada tubuhnya. Kondisi taman yang sepi membuat tak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya.

Mungkin ada satu.

"YAK! Belhenti! Apa yang kalian lakukan?", seorang bocah bersurai dark brown berlari kearahnya sambil berteriak. Paper bag yang ia jinjing ia gunakan untuk memukuli gerombolan bocah nakal disekelilingnya. Seorang bocah nakal berbadan gemuk mendorong bocah penolong itu hingga terjatuh.

"ayahku ceolang detektif, dia akan menangkap kalian!",teriaknya lalu gerombolan bocah nakal itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terduduk di tanah. Si surai Dark brown bangkit untuk menolong si surai hitam, memapahnya menuju sebuah ayunan.

"kau baik-baik caja? Pasti lukamu itu cakit cekali.. Dimana lumahmu? Apa jauh? Huaa bagaimana ini.. Bicala lah..", tanya si surai dark brown bertubi-tubi dengan logat cadelnya. Dia cerewet sekali-pikir si surai hitam lalu tertawa pelan membuat sang penanya menoleh bingung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hei, aku cadel cuman caat aku khawatil.. Halusnya kau beltelima kacih..",ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Tak lama datanglah seorang namja tampan dengan seragam kepolisian. Si surai dark brown langsung turun dari ayunan dan melambai ke arah namja itu. Setelah mengulurkan sebuah plester luka pada si surai hitam, ia langsung berlari ke arah namja tadi yang bernametag Kim Namjoon.

Tiba-tiba si dark brown berbalik.

"namaku Kim Taehyung, sampai jumpa lagi", teriaknya lalu hanya punggung dua orang namja beda usia itu yang ia lihat.

"saat kita bertemu lagi,aku yang akan melindungimu dan...", si surai hitam tersenyum tipis

"...namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook"

.

.

Saat Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Jaein dan Jaehyun di ranjangnya. Beruntung ia sudah memakai pakaian dan kamarnya dan Taehyung sudah rapi. Kedua bocah itu langsung melompat ke pelukan sang ayah.

"hei, dimana mom..",belum selesai Jungkook bertanya, Taehyung sudah muncul dari balik pintu masih dengan memakai apron.

"Nami, Minyoung, dan Jihoon mencari kalian Twins..", Jaein dan Jaehyun sontak langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah, meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka yang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu mereka. Jungkook mendekat kearah Taehyung dan melepaskan apron yang melilit tubuh istrinya dari depan, sehingga tampak seperti ia sedang memeluk Taehyung. Pipi Taehyung bersemu merah dibuatnya.

Tetesan air dari rambut basah Jungkook menetes ke pipi Taehyung, membuat sang empunya pipi langsung mendongak menatap wajah sang suami yang sedikit pucat.

"kita harus mengganti perbanmu. Duduklah..", sementara Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang, Taehyung sibuk dengan kotak P3K. Taehyung menyingkap baju yang tengah Jungkook kenakan, membuka perban yang melilit pinggang Jungkook, menggantikannya dengan perban yang baru. "cha, sudah selesai",gumam Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak bangkit dan diikuti oleh Jungkook. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah dimana Namjoon dan yang lainnya menanti mereka.

.

.

Melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung berlarian bersama anak-anak sambil tertawa sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Terik matahari tidak menurunkan semangat mereka karena hembusan angin menyertai mereka . Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah Jungkook yang luas. Sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung bermain dengan anak-anak, pasangan Namjoon Seokjin, Yongguk Daehyun, serta Yoongi dan Jimin hanya duduk di rerumputan memandangi mereka sambil ikut tertawa seolah mereka adalah tontonan paling menghibur, meskipun sejujurnya fakta itu benar. Mereka bahkan lupa akan pemikiran mereka tentang sisi lain Jungkook yang bisa saja berbahaya.

''kurasa.. selama Taehyung tidak terluka… kita tidak perlu menyelidiki Jungkook'', semua kecuali Jungkook Taehyung serta anak-anak sontak menoleh pada Namjoon.

''maksudmu?'', Tanya Yoongi memastikan . Namjoon tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook yang asyik bermain bersama istri dan anak-anaknya.

''Just Look at them.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung jika tidak ada Jungkook di sisinya..'', mereka kembali melihat kearah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tawa menghiasi wajah Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang terus berlarian mengejar anak-anak lalu pura-pura mati saat salah satu dari mereka menodongkan tangan seolah telah berhasil menembaknya.

''benar juga.. lagipula aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh saat menyelidiki Jungkook''

''aku juga tidak menemukannya'', Yongguk menimpali ujaran Yoongi.

''kita hanya perlu percaya pada mereka. Selama mereka baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan..'',kali ini Seokjin yang bersuara, sedangkan Jimin dan Daehyun hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba saja..

Byurrr..

Mereka sontak berlarian menghindari air yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tanah meskipun pada akhirnya mereka basah juga. Mereka sontak menoleh pada seorang bocah perempuan serta Taehyung yang memegang keran penyiram tanaman otomatis yang terpasang di sekitar halaman rumah Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook dan si kembar serta Minyoung dan Jihoon hanya tertawa, padahal tubuh mereka ikut basah akibat ulah duo Kim bersaudara itu.

''KIM NAMI! KIM TAEHYUNG!''

Semua sontak terdiam mendengar teriakan Namjoon. Ia melangkah cepat menuju Taehyung dan Nami, sedangkan mereka berdua hanya diam menunduk. Namjoon berjongkok untuk menghidupkan keran itu kembali lalu menarik kedua anaknya kearah guyuran air, membuat tubuh mereka basah sambil tertawa.

Siang itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berbasah-basahan di bawah sinar matahari sambil berlarian dan tawa suka cita. Melupakan masa-masa kelam yang telah mereka lalui.

Tidak akan ada ancaman lagi..

Tidak akan ada Nuklir lagi…

Tidak akan ada luka dan tetesan darah lagi..

Tidak akan ada air mata lagi..

Baik hari ini, esok, ataupun hari-hari selanjutnya hanya akan dihiasi oleh tawa yang berujung kenangan indah. Meskipun belum semua rahasia terkuak, selama ada kebahagiaan, apa salahnya rahasia itu tetap sebagai sebuah rahasia?

'.

.

''Daddy, kemarin di sekolah ada ayahnya temanku yang bilang Mommy cantik..'', Jaein bercerita di pangkuan sang Daddy yang bersandar pada sebuah pohon di tepi kolam. Sedangkan sang Daddy hanya diam sambil mengelus surai hitam nan panjang milik putrinya sebelum…

''Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?''

''Ahjusii itu ayahnya Seunghee, namanya Sungjae ahjusii''

''wah.. Daddy jadi ingin bertemu dengannya..''

.

.

''Mommy, Jaehyun mau punya adik seperti yang lain..", semua pandangan tertuju pada Jaehyun yang menatap polos sang Mommy, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa bersemu merah. Tak kecuali Daddy tampan mereka alias Jeon Jungkook.

END


End file.
